la naissance d'un dieux
by damiendbz
Summary: que se passerait t'il si goku et née comme un dieux et envoyer avec broly sur terre. les 2 1er chapitre son la pour m'être l'histoire on place.
1. la Naissance de l'univer

Dragon ball

La naissance d'un dieux.

«» parler

() penser

* explications

note de l'auteur: vous allez découvrir une légende oublier de tous.

Chapitre 0: La naissance de l'univers.

Avant tout il avait le néant le noir absolue mais un jour une lumière éblouissante et 1 bébé et apparue entouré de lumière, il a une forme humanoïde et pour se qui paru une éternité le bébé a grandi pour atteindre une apparence adulte mesurant 1m97, pesant 120kg avec une peaux crème, les oreille pointu avec de long cheveux blanc au reflet bleu tout comme ses yeux, il a des vêtement qui lui son apparut*,il se redressa se a la verticale pour la premier fois de sa vie dégageant une vive lumière de tous sont corps on suite il parla a sa mère le néant ( maman qu'es que je doit faire maintenant ) néant ( mon fils d'abord tu doit te trouver un nom. ) le garçons réfléchie qu'elle que seconde, le garçons ( qu'es que tu pense de shïnji. ) néant ( c'est un bon nom mon fils maintenant crées toi un foyer comme je t'est montré pendant ta croissance.) shïnji ( OK maman ) alors il baissa les bras vers le bas qui se mie a brilliez plus intense que sont corps on suite il ferma les yeux et imagina la planète dans son esprit puis il recroquevilla s'est bras pour avoir s'est poings fermer au niveaux des côte et quand il ouvrit les yeux il lanças s'est mains vers l'avant, lançant une énorme boule de lumière le quitter se dirigeant au loin devant lui et quand il a la distance voulu il ouvrit les mains et dans un éclats de lumière immense, quand la lumière disparue, une planète et apparue entourait de lumière, le néant ( maintenant tu doit lui donner de la vie. ) c'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers la planète tout on appréciant les couleur de sa nouvelle planète, l'eaux et de couleur bleu émeraude, les plante son de toute les couleur, l'herbe et vert, les arbres son rouge, le ciel et de couleur bleu-rouge, quand il arriva sur la planète il fut émerveilliez par les couleur mais il y avait aucun de vit rien ne bougez alors il comprit qu'il des responsable pour mètre on route la planète alors il se concentra mais se fut différent, tous son corps se mie a brilliez d'un blanc pur et il tendit les mains vers l'avant et 2 petit éclats de lumière apparue devant lui qui commença a prendre des forme humanoïde pour finir par apparaître distinctement et quand le processus fut fini 2 fille jumelle a la peaux rose mesurant 1m50 pour 40kg apparut portant des habit comme leur mes de différente couleur, la premier qu'il nomma jikanshin et elle a les cheveux rouge, shïnji (ma fille tu et la déesse du temps.) sa fille fait signe de la tête qu'elle a comprit on suite il regarda son autre fille qu'il nomma jakishin qui a les cheveux blanc, shïnji ( et toi ma fille tu et le déesse de l'espace.) on suite sont rien dire les 2 jumelle se sont donnez la mains et concentra leur énergie qui entoura toute la planète se qui enclencha le processus de rotations de la planète sur elle même déclenchant un puissant vent signe que le processus de vie avait commencer, par la suite la mère de shïnji s'adressa a lui par télépathie ( tu a bien travailliez mon fils mais ton devoir et de crées un univers remplit de vie. ) shïnji ( OK maman ) alors il parla a c'est fille «les enfant on a une missions, on doit crées un univers de vie il va falloir se mettre a la tache» alors il se son mie a l'actions.

Un jour ou il était on plain travaille il venait de mètre au point les saisons, printemps, été, automne, hiver quand une lumière apparut devant eux et prit une forme surprenant pour les 3 autre les aveuglant et quand il on put récupérait la vue, il on put voir un humanoïde avec une queux mesurant 1m86 pour 103kg ressemblant a un monstre il porte une genre d'armure corporelle autour des jambe partant des cheville pour monter jusqu'au genoux et il avait la même chose au avant bras, ainsi que sur les épaule et pectoraux avec une protubérance partant de derrière la nuque et montant au-dessus de la tête on forme de goutte de couleur violet, mais sa peaux et de couleur rose qui apparaît sur les biceps, les mains, les pied ou il a 4 doigt, le cou et une partis du visage et on pouvait voir que s'est yeux brilliez d'un rouge intense dans la pupille mais a une iris de couleur jaune vif, il avait aussi 2 protubérance de chaque cotez du crane, il a des ouverture de chaque cotez on guise d'oreille de couleur bleu pale qui apparaissez aussi sur la plaque des abdo qui était rayer et qui se retrouver sous la queux qui a les même rayure avec une pointe noir comme s'est ongles, pour finir les cuisse, le dessus de la queux et les espace entre les pectoraux et abdo ainsi que le crane son de couleur vert profond quand tout a coups la mère de shïnji lui parle par télépathie, néant ( voici ton frère oozoto il contrôle les ténèbres comme toi la lumière ) shïnji comprit tous se que voulait dire sa mère, shïnji (d'accord mère ) c'est alors que shïnji se rapprocha de son nouveaux frère lui tendant la main que oozoto fit de même, par la suite il on fait connaissance plus amplement et on continuer a préparait le plan ensemble, a un moment il on décidé qu'il fallait crée un soleil alors il sont sortis de la planète et shïnji se plaças devant la planète tendit sa mains droite qui aspira la lumière de la planète et avec la mains gauche il accumula la lumière dans une boule condenser jusques a qu'il aspire toute la lumière et s'est a se moment de se processus que les 3 autre on déclencher leur pouvoir respectif, la déesse du temps fixe la graviter du futur soleil et de la rotation de la planète autour du soleil, la déesse de l'espace fixa la distance entre le soleil et la planète ainsi que le temps que mettra la planète a tourner autour du soleil et le dieux des ténèbres fixa les période de nuit sur la planète apprêt que sont frère et absorber tout la lumière qui émanait d'elle et une fois tous les pouvoir déployer shïnji envoya la boule de lumière qui se fixa a la bonne distance prévus et qui se déploya pour devenir un soleil qui enclencha aussi vite la premier nuit de la planète qui était pas ensoleillé il a eu aussi un effet qu'il n'avait pas prévu que la planète a crées un bouclier naturelle pour se protéger des rayon du soleil, par la suite de la glace apparut de chaque coter de la planète qui se trouver au nord de la planète et au sud se qui fit apparaître des aurore boréale, par la suite il construisis 4 lune qui tourne autour de la planète on suite il on comprit que pour la créations de l'univers il faudra une quantité d'énergie énorme alors il se son mie a s'entraîner physiquement pour augmenter leur puissance pour pouvoir crées leur univers et pendant se temps il on mit au point la créations de l'au-delà et de son fonctionnement pour les âmes qui reposeront dans se lieux, avec un gardien qui jugera les âmes des défunts, il aura a sa dispositions des garde qui s'appelle des démons qui ferons fonctionner les reste de l'au-delà alors il créa le gardien, un petit bébé rose avec les cheveux noir du nom de enma, on suite oozoto a changer de forme, c'est abdo sont apparut fessant disparaître la plaque autour des abdo révélant la peaux rose, on suite il se sont servie d'une des lune pour implanter la vie qui naître dans des fleur du nom de lotus, il on implanter de l'eaux, des montagne, des plaine, l'eaux et bleu-violet, le sol et de couleur marron-rouge, et la végétations de couleur bleu-vert il seront les futur gardien de l'univers une fois crées et celui de l'au-delà aussi, les sœur on fait on sorte que cette lune tourne sur elle même mais qu'elle reste autour de la planète tout on la reculant un peut la lune se qui fait qu'elle a une plus grande révolutions.

1.000 ans passa et enma et devenu un jeune adulte mesurant plus de 4m de haut avec un costume violet, pendant se temps de la vie animale apparut sur leur planète et un jour ou jikanshin se promener il rencontra un drôle de volatile qu'elle adopta de suite et nomma toki-toki, pendant tout se temps les 2 frères se sont entraîner pour accroître leur pouvoir, oozoto a connu une autre évolutions physique mesurant maintenant plus de 3m92 pour 200kg, s'est protubérance se sont changer on corne et un 3ème yeux lui et pousser sur le front, c'est épaule sont devenu noir relevant l'armure violette ainsi que s'est hanche qui son noir, c'est doigt on fusionner pour donner 3 grosse griffe noir tout comme s'est pied ou il se retrouve avec 2 grosse griffe et les même plaque qu'il avait au abdo sont revenu et sont apparut aussi sur le biceps, tendit que shïnji lui vue son corps se développer de façons équilibré, s'est comme sa que née le contrôle du KI, il allez pas tarder a être prêt a finaliser leur plants, les 2 frère avec les 2 sœur sont parti a l'extérieur de leur bulle d'espace-temps pour on crées une autre grâce au jumelle et se sont mie a crées l'au-delà par une couche de nuage jaune fessant le pallier de l'au-delà on suite on sont centre il plaças le palais de enma ou il jugera les âmes soit pour les envoyer au paradis ou on enfer, on suite les 2 frère se sont séparait pour crées chacun leur partis, oozoto s'occupe de l'enfer et shïnji du paradis se qui leur prit un certains temps chacun, pendant se temps les jumelle on aménager le palais pour enma ainsi que la machine qui purifia les âmes qui iront on enfer on attendant de repartir dans le monde des mortelle et on fabriquer la stations qui amènera les âmes au paradis, la constructions de l'au-delà prit 1 mois, ou il eu plusieurs tremblement dans la bulle mais il on fini par apparaître presque on même temps devant les fille, par la suite il on décider d'aller chercher les futur gardiens de l'au-delà qui seront les kaïo se qui surveillera 4 galaxie différent dans le monde des mortelle, une au sud, nord, este, ouest, alors il sont revenu a leur maisons pour récupérait enma et son allez on suite sur la lune et put voir que la vie a bien évoluer on 1.000 ans, le peuple de cette planète ressembler a shïnji mais avec beaucoup de couleur et de forme différent, shïnji par la suite il choisi les 5 kaïo, le 1er sera le chef des 4 autre et habitera au-dessus du paradis, on suite le gardien de la galaxie nord , pour la galaxie du sud , pour la galaxie este et pour la galaxie ouest ,il a on suite tendit s'est mains au dessus d'eux qui se mit a brilliez leur conférant des pouvoir comme devenir immortelle et le pouvoir de communiquer entre eux et enma et celui de pouvoir d'être connecter a leur galaxie respective, on suite il amener s'est 5 gardien dans l'au-delà, il déposa le chef au paradis, on suite il amena enma a son poste de travaille, on suite il sont allez a l'extérieur du poste de contrôle, shïnji a on suite tendu sa mains et créa une nouvelle diviniter, a l'apparence humanoïde mais ressemblant a un serpent cobras de couleur vert profond, il avait comme habit des botte marrons avec un pantalon large de couleur blanche, il a un tissu blanc qui entoure la taille de couleur blanche et par dessus une une veste de kaïo de couleur noir tenus par une ceinture blanche qu'il nomma roi serpent ou croka qui créera la route qui mènera jusques au 4 maisons des kaïo, il demanda a son nouveaux fils de crées 4 route d'au moins 1.000.000 km au 4 coin cardinaux et sont nouveaux fils s'est mit au travaille en tendant la main il commença a brilliez et une grande tête de serpent on marbre apparut et on suite le corps s'est allonger on formant un chemin et disparut au loin, sa lui a prit 1h pour finir la 1er route, par la suite les 2 frère et jumelle on réuni leur pouvoir pour crées une planète, une fois prêt il envoya la boule de lumière tout droit au bout du chemin ou elle se formera pour apparaître comme une planète, on suite shïnji demanda a chacun des kaïo de prendre le chemin pour arriver jusque chez eux comme une épreuve, chacun sont partis pour découvrir leur maisons.

Par la suite il sont retourner chez eux et le rois serpent et allez hiberner dans une des route des kaïo, une fois de retour a la maisons les 2 frère on crées le livre de la créations mais qu'elle que chose changea chez oozoto il commença a convoiter la créations de l'univers il veut tout contrôler alors sa le forças a allez un jour on enfer et créa 2 fils, le 1er il le nomma diagara (pour se qu'il connaisse dragon balll xénoverse) qu'il mit on stase pour qu''il puisse grandir on toute sécurité et qu'il sera le nouveaux dieux des ténèbres, sont 2ème fils s'appelle darifa et ressemble a shïnji avec une peaux violette avec des oreille pointu, il a les cheveux jaune comme s'est sourcille et s'est yeux et le mit on stase jusqu'à que l'univers makaï prenne vie qui va être le rois des démons dans son univers qu'il nome makaï, on suite il récupéra des kaïo qui sont née des lotus noir par rapport au autre qui naissent dans des lotus blanc pour sont univers et il les amena au plus profond de l'enfer tendit que shïnji retourna sur la lune ou habiter les shïn lui récupéra la seule sorcière qui et née dans le millénaire elle porter une robe noir avec avec un chapeaux crochu de couleur noir avec un nœud de couleur rouge, elle a les cheveux bleu tout comme s'est yeux et a une peaux de couleur crème et des oreille normale, elle mesuré 1m68 pour 53kg et âgées de 761 ans, elle se nomma shikiri avec le plus prometteur des kaïoshin qui et âgées de 200 ans mesurant 1m71 pour 60kg mais sont être musclé, sa coupe de cheveux et une crête de couleur bleu-blanc tout comme s'est yeux, il s'appeler shinto on suite shïnji les ramena sur sa planète ou il leur donna le livre de la créations mais par la suite oozoto et revenu vers sont frère pour le défier et tout contrôler mais au début shïnji ne voulait pas se battre contre sont frère mais il fut obliger parce que il menaças de tuer les jumelle, un combat acharner son suivi et shïnji fut obliger d'enfermer sont frère dans une épées qui cacha par la suite il on tous travailliez a la créations de l'univers enfermer dans une boule de cristal ou il placer chaque gène de vie sur les planète qui accueillera la vie, sa leur apprit plus de 1.000 ans pour tout m'être on place, se que shïnji ne savait pas c'est que chaque étape qu'il fessait se mettait on place de sont cotez on enfer grâce a un sort qu'il a réussi a placer sur son frère avant d'être enfermer dans l'épées malheureusement un jour ou le jeune kaïoshin se reposer contre un arbre, la sorcière et venu le voir a cause de s'est boucle d'oreille du nom de potolas qu'elle prit une pour essayer mais il se passa une chose surprenante qui attira les 2 corps on était attirer pour on faire qu'un dans un éclat de lumière qui une fois faner révéla un vieux messieurs plein de ride avec très peut de cheveux sur la tête mesurant 1m70 pour 75kg s'appelant shintikiri mais préfère quand l'appelle le vieux kaïoshin, par la suite il sont allez voir le créateur pour lui apprendre le pouvoir des boucle d'oreille, alors il prit la décisions de crées une race du nom aldarian a la peaux bleu avec des petite tentacule de chaque cotez de la bouche et son douer pour la créations de potolas et de combat pour les dieux, par la suite il décida de enfermer le vieux kaïoshin dans la z-sword une épées que le créateur a forger lui même on suite le créateur alla choisir les 5 kaïoshin qui surveilleront l'univers, auteur (se sont les kaïoshin quand vois lors de l'explication du kaïoshin sur la vit de bou et bibidi) leur donnant le pouvoir de regarder le futur univers tout entier apprêt il demanda a s'est fille de crées une petite bulle d'espace-temps, par la suite il prit la planète ou se trouver le reste de la populations pour l'instaler dans la nouvelle bulle on suite il créa des gardien qui ressemble a des golem qui entoure de la bulle des dieux qui vérifie chaque passage et a placer aussi la race aldarian chez les shïn apprêt il créas une planète assez grande on son centre ainsi que des soleil et des lune tout autour, il leur donna le pouvoir de surveilliez chacun leur cadrant on suite il plante la z-sword a la montagne la plus haute, par la suite il leur dit au-revoir avec les jumelle il retourne a la maisons, on suite il prit la boule de cristal et dit au-revoir a s'est fille et disparue, qu'elle que instant plus tard

toute la créations trembla pendant 1min et on suite sa se calma et s'est comme sa que l'univers et née, le créateur ne réapparut plus ainsi que c'est 2 fille qui disparu aussi.

pas de niveaux d'énergie.


	2. les Saïyen

**Chapitre 1: Les saïyen**

Des milliards d'années sont passer depuis le début de l'univers, tout commenças sur une planète du nom de saïya ou se trouver une espèce de gorille géant de 20m de haut du nom d'oozaru de couleur marrons ou noir et plus rarement de couleur blanc, 1.000 ans plus tard un gorille vert apparut voulons tuer tout se de sont espèce, il fessa rage pendant pendant plus de 20 ans jusque un jour un singe jaune apparu qui combattit contre le vert amena les reste des oozaru a se réunir derrière lui pour le combattre et s'est comme sa que le 1er oozaru vert fut battue, par la suite l'oozaru jaune et devenu le chef de tout les autre ou il régna pendant plus de 200 ans avant de mourir de morts naturelle qui était bien plus longs que les oozaru normale vie 80 ans, sa descendance continua a gouverner jusque a que sa face 1.000 ans a nouveaux et que le oozaru vert réapparaisse et recommence sa folie de tuerie, se que personne ne savait s'est que les dieux kaïoshin surveilliez la planète a cause de la puissance que dégage les oozaru comme la graviter de la planète saïya et la plus élever dans sont cadrant et de 1.000 g ou qua le mal se propagerait a l'extérieure de la planète il devrait agir a se moment la, apprêt plus de 10 ans de massacre l'un des descendant du oozaru jaune apparut pour combattre le oozaru vert et sa fini de la même façons par la victoire du peuple réunie derrière le jaune, une fois la paix revenu le jaune régna sur les autre qui a on suite enclencher une évolution, il on commencer a rétrécir tout on évoluant sur les habitations, au prochain oozaru vert il on rétrécie pour arriver a 15m de haut, le cycle se répéta plusieurs fois jusques a devenir une légende sur la planète et qu'il et des humanoïde avec des queux de singe qui se nomma saïyen et le premier saïyen au cheveux vert tout comme sa queux et s'est yeux, se fut disproportionné point de vue physique tout comme sa puissance, apprêt 20 de tuerie contre sont peuple, le saïyen jaune apparue et le reste du peuple se lia avec lui pour battre le saïyen vert et se fut un combat difficile pour gagniez mais il on fini par y arriver mais il resta que 10% de la populations, le saïyen vert fut nommé par la suite le légendaire super saïyen, et pour le jaune on le nomma le super saïyen, pour s'est 1.000 autre années les saïyen se sont préparait a l'arriver du prochain lssj tout on évoluant technologiquement, religieusement, quand finalement le moment et venus il était pas loin de crées leur premier vaisseaux spatiaux quand le lssj apparut a l'autre bout de la planète qui commenças son règne de terreur on tuant chaque saïyen qu'il rencontra des guerrier fut envoyer vers lui pour le ralentir, quand il resta plus que 5% de la populations les scientifique on fini de crées 3 vaisseaux pouvant accueillir 5.000 individus chacun mais le jour de l'exode le lssj les a trouver alors les guerrier on luter contre lui pour laisser du temps au vaisseaux de prendre leur envole mais une fois hors de l'atmosphère le lssj a tuer tout les guerrier alors les dernier qui rester dans les vaisseaux sont sorti et on réuni leur force pour tirer un puissant coup de KI contre le lssj qui répliqua, les onde-choc se propagea dans l'espace percutant les vaisseaux sur les cotez fessant des dégâts a par pour le vaisseaux du milieux qui légèrement repousser, quand les guerrier on vue que les vaisseaux de chaque cotez explosa les guerrier se transforma, il se retrouver avec une aura orange avec les cheveux relever avec une teinte noir orange, il on vue leur musculature se développer ainsi que leur force qui fit augmenter la taille de leur attaque envoyant le lssj contre la planète dans une explosions énorme envoyant le dernier vaisseaux airait dans l'espace et fessant disparaître dans flash énorme la planète saïya de la galaxie sud, le vaisseaux a eu beaucoup de dommage au niveaux des moteur on ayant tuer tout les mécanicien du vaisseaux et pratiquement tout l'électronique du vaisseaux les laissant airait dans l'espace.

100 ans plus tard le vaisseaux et entré dans la galaxie nord quand un jour le vaisseaux passer dans un système solaire fut attiré par l'attractions d'une planète du nom de plant ou la race qui domine cette planète s'appelle tuffles, se sont un peuple de petite taille de 1m50cm avec une technologie avancer avec des capteur capable de repérait tout sorte d'énergie et quand il on repérait le vaisseaux un petit groupe de soldat alla regarder le crash du vaisseaux spatiale qui s'est crasher on plein désert ou il eux quelque mort mais la plus part on survécu, il restait un peut plus de 4.000 individus on suite le groupe de soldats tuffles alla faire leur rapport a leur roi, part la suite il on lancer plusieurs expéditions d'observations de s'est nouveaux extraterrestre pendant plus 1 ans pour avoir assez de renseignement, pendant tout se temps les saïyen se sont accoutumé a leur nouveaux environnement, il rester que qu'elle que ancien avec la mémoire alors il on transmis leur savoir avant de mourir.

A la mégalopole ou habiter tout les tuffles le roi décida de se servir de s'est extraterrestre comme esclave dans leur mine alors il demanda a s'est scientifique de crées des collier qui bloque l'énergie vue que s'est nouveaux arrivant sont d'une force incroyables, sa leur apprit 1 ans de plus pour m'être au point les collier, on suite il on fait partir une fausse délégations voir les extraterrestre pour des négociations de paix, au début quand les saïyen on vue les petit être il se sont méfier mais comme il on montré aucune hostilité il les on laisser rentré dans leur petite ville construis avec les débris du vaisseaux spatiale, par la suite les saïyen on du apprendre la langue des tuffles pour pouvoir négocier et fut surprit par la vitesse d'apprentissage et quand il fut enfin prêt il on commencer les négociations, tout fonctionna sur des roulette pour les tuffles il on fait semblant de céder les terre ou habite les saïyen et on guise de bonne volonté il leur on donner les collier a chaque saïyen et une fois que tout les saïyen on leur collier les tuffles on changer du tout au tout on activant les collier tout les saïyen se sont senti faible et se sont évanouie, pendant se temps les soldat tuffles on entourait tout les saïyen pour sécuriser les lieux, une fois les saïyen réveilliez il les on forcer a les suivre et montré qu'il pouvait les tuer apprêt que qu'elle que guerrier et tenter de sen prendre au tuffles qui les on amener par la suite a une mine qui se trouve a plusieurs kilomètre de la mégalopole, par la suite les tuffles on récupérait l'épave du vaisseaux spatiale par le qu'elle les saïyen son venu, il on put faire des découverte pendant des années, il on mit au points les cuve de rajeunis-ment ainsi que des armure plus efficace avec un nouveaux tissu capable de s'étirer du nom de spandex et des arme plus puissant.

L'esclavagisme des saïyen a durées plus de 400 ans réduisant beaucoup sa populations et chaque individus qui essaya de s'échapper de la mine fut éliminer il était tellement mâle traiter qu'il porte que de léger tissu comme sa il ne peuvent rien cacher, tendit que pour un certain scientifique il faut éradiquer tout les saïyen pendant qu'il on et encore temps, se scientifique tuffles s'appelle doc raïchi, il et le scientifique le plus intelligent de la planète, c'est un vielle homme avec une coupe de cheveux afro de couleur blanche ainsi qu'une très grande barbe lui tombant jusqu'au torses et trouvé que les saïyens sont dangereux et veux les exterminer avant qu'il devienne incontrôlable alors il travaille sur projet capable de tuer tout les saïyen, mais un jour un saïyen réussi a s'échapper de la mine grâce a toute la communauté lors d'une nuit de plaine lune, le jeune saïyen aéras pendant des semaine sur la planète jusqu'au jour ou il tombas sur une tour de couleur ivoire et décida de la monter et quand il arriva enfin on haut apprêt 4 jour de monter il trouva une plate-forme creuse, quand il rentra par 1 des 4 ouverture il vue que c'était un simple logis et comme il était fatiguer il s'est effondré de fatigue et dormi sur le sol, quand il se réveilla il rencontra se qu'il pourrait appelé un petit félin de 1m20 pour 30kg de couleur marrons se tenant a une canne bleu qui le regarda avec un sourire, le saïyen «qui et tu ?» le gardien «je m'appelle kari je suis le gardien de cette tour et toi jeune saïyen ?» jeune saïyen « je n'est pas de nom, les tuffles ne voulez pas quand on et.» kari «c'est incroyable il se sont autant fourvoyer, alors comment tu veux te nommer tu peut pas rester son nom.» le jeune saïyen réfléchie grâce au ancien il a put apprendre les légende et coutume saïyen et apprêt quelque seconde de réflexions il trouva comment il allez s'appelle, jeune saïyen «je vais m'appeler tokoza.» kari «bienvenu dans mon sanctuaire tokoza.» tokoza «merci» kari «bon commencent par t'enlever se collier» alors il claqua des doigt et le collier tombas au sol et d'un seule coup le pouvoir du jeune tokoza fit un bon énorme on avant se qui le fit sentir de façons incroyable, kari «maintenant petit tu a le choix sois tu peut redescendre et vivre ta vie ou tu peux rester avec moi et t'entraîner pour pouvoir sauver t'on peuple, qu'es que tu choisi ?» sont réfléchir tokoza répond, tokoza «je reste avec vous entraînez moi» kari «OK petit sa va prendre du temps» avant de commencer kari donna a tokoza un petit haricot vert du nom de senzu qui guérir toute les blessure et te nourri pour 10 jour, le problème c'est que tokoza soufre de mâle nutritions alors avant de commencer il doit récupérait une forme assez stable se qui prit 1 mois on suit kari apprit a son disciple la méditations pour forger sont esprit et l'arts du combat pour forger sont corps, cela prit 1 ans on entiers, un soir de plaine lune kari parle avec tokoza, kari «maintenant tu et prêt voila a nouveaux 2 choix pour toi, le 1er et que tu parte te battre contre les garde de la mine pour libérait les tient ou le 2ème choix tu reste avec moi et je te connecté a tout les saïyen qui pourront se libérait de leur chaîne, mais sache que si tu choisi cette option sa peut te tuer, qu'es que tu choisi ?» apprêt avoir réfléchie pendant 1min, tokoza «je choisi le 2ème choix» kari sourit et dit «bon maintenant on va allez sur le toi» il son tout les 2 sur le toit ou il trouva un bâton de couleur bleu planter on son centre allons très haut dans le ciel son voir la fin, kari demande au bâton de se rétrécir et apprêt il le rangea on bas, on suite il demanda a tokoza de sas-soire on sont centre se qu'il fait, kari «maintenant je vais toucher un point sur ton corps et te m'être dans une transe intense qui ouvra des porte ancienne et qui se connectera a tout les autre saïyen» tokoza fait signe qu'il a tout comprit et ferma les yeux et de suite il senti le coup de sont maître, il senti une vive douleur dans la nuque qui le forças a ouvrit les yeux et regarder le ciel qui posa s'est yeux sur la plaine lune qui enclencha de suite un processus de transformations, sont cœur se met a battre de plus on plus vite, un pelage marrons qui commence a pousser sur son corps tout on grandissant a chaque battement de cœur ainsi que son visage se change on museaux avec des dent pointu ainsi que le changement de s'est yeux qui deviens tout rouge mesurant 15m de haut, comme prévu chez les autre saïyen de la mine se sont transformer eux aussi on oozaru détruisant les collier et commenças le carnage des tuffles ainsi que la mégalopole ou se trouvé le doc raïchi qui avait presque fini sont projet mais il a juste le temps d'envoyer sont projet dans l'espace avant de mourir écraser, les oozaru on continuer a tout détruire jusqu'au petit matin ou tout les saïyen son revenu a la normale maintenant qui son enfin libre il ne rester plus aucun tuffles vivant tendit que la tour tokoza et lui aussi revenu a la normale totalement épuiser et a du mal a respirait il se trouver dans les bras de sont maître qui le regarda avec un grand sourire il s'avait que même un senzu ne pourrait le sauver a cause de l'épuisement physique, chaque souffle ralenti le cœur un peut plus, tokoza «j'espère que mon peuple et libre maintenant» kari «oui il les» tokoza entendu sa et tombas mort dans les bras de kari que aucun autre saïyen sera au courant de cette exploit.

Plus tard les saïyen on récupérait toute la technologie des tuffles comme les détecteur, les armure, les cuve de rajeunis-ment, les spandex, 100 ans plus tard il on reconstruis la mégalopole façons saïyen avec des nouvelle école ou on apprend au jeune l'histoire saïyen ainsi que c'est croyance, il a aussi des hôpital, apprêt la victoire des saïyen sur les tuffles il on élite un rois qui les gouverne tous qui instaura l'armer pour tout les adultes on 3 armer destins, le plus bas l'armer de la 3ème divisions ou se trouve les soldats avec un niveaux d'énergie d'entre 200 et 2.000 uniter, la 2ème divisions on des soldat d'entre 2.000 et 5.000 uniter, on suite il a la 1er divisions on des soldat entre 5.000 et 8.000 uniter, apprêt il a la garde royale qui on une force entre 8.000 et 9.000 uniter et apprêt il a le rois qui doit être le plus fort de tout les saïyen et le classement qu'il garderont tout le temps.

Un jour apprêt 300 ans de règne de paix ou il eu 2 roi qui créas le logo royale le 1er roi végéta fit se logo ressemble a une couronne a 3 dents, le 2ème rajouta trait on dessous et il porte le logos royale sur leur armure quand un jour sous le règne du rois végéta 2ème on repérait un vaisseaux inconnue entrant dans l'atmosphère de la planète et allez atterrir prêt du châteaux royale, alors le rois et s'est garde sont allez a la rencontre, quand il sont arriver sur le cite le rois fit évacuer les alentour pour protéger son peuple, le vaisseaux a atterrie devant le rois qui pensa quand il a vue les patte du vaisseaux a un insecte, une fois a l'arrêt totale un cotez s'ouvrit délivrant une langue métallique suivi d'un tapis rouge avec des soldat portant des tissus et des blaster sur un bras qui se sont mie de chaque cotez de la langue métallique suivi de 2 min plus tard d'un très grand humanoïde mesurant 1m98 pour 100kg avec une très grande queux 2 corne noir qui parte vers le ciel a la peaux violette, avec des gemmes bleus sur le crane et l'espace entre les pectoraux et les abdo et a des protections osseux de couleur blanc sur les avant bras et sur et les tibia et autour de la tête et de chaque côtes du visage et les oreille avec des grille de couleur marrons avec des rayure de couleur rose partant du plus haut des yeux pour descendre jusqu'au montant et portant juste un simple slip noir comme vêtement et et une cape rouge accrocher autour du coups, il c'est en suite diriger vers le rois qui prit la parole, rois végéta «Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi vous êtes ici ?» inconnue «je suis le rois cold et le chef du commerce des planète, je conquière des planète et je les revend» c'est alors que les détecteur des saïyen on exploser alors qu'il assailliez de calculer le pouvoir du rois cold, se qui surprit le rois cold et qui l'arrêta de parler net mais il reprit, roi cold «j'était ici pour vous envahir mais je vois que vous avez de la technologie qui m'intéresse alors je vais vous proposez un marcher» roi végéta «qu'elle marcher ?» rois cold «je vous propose un combat contre moi, si vous gagniez je partirait et vous aurez plus aucune nouvelle de moi ou de mon organisations mais si vous perdait vous rentré sous mon commandement ainsi que toute votre technologie» bien sur le rois végéta s'avait qu'il n'avait aucune chance vue le niveaux d'énergie qui s'est afficher avant que son scooter «photo» explose mais il se débina pas il devait avoir la tête haute même si il perd alors il se mit on positions de combat, tendit que le rois cold resta droit les bras croiser alors quand le combat fut lancer le rois végéta au lieux de se lancer sur sont adversaire il réuni de l'énergie dans le creux de s'est mains de couleur violet et qui nomma l'attaque garlic gun qui lança sur le rois cold qui fut surprit par la taille de l'attaque qui fessait sa taille mais il dévia l'attaque d'un simple revers de la mains tout droit vers l'espace ou il explosa on toute sécurité, le roi végéta s'est effondré de fatigue et dit «je crois que j'ai perdu» rois cold fut quand même impressionner par la puissance que le rois avait déployer, rois cold «je crois bien que vous avez perdu et maintenant faite moi visiter» le rois cold ne soupçonner pas la technologie qu'avait les saïyen, grâce a eux son organisations a fait un bon technologique énorme, au début c'est le rois cold qui contrôler les saïyen mais on suite il passa le contrôle a sont fils freezer.

niveaux de puissance:

kari: 15.235

civilisations tuffles on générale: entre 300 et 500

les saïyen avant collier: entre 60.000 et 90.000

les saïyen apprêt le collier: entre 50 et 100

les saïyen libéré: entre 500 et 10.000

tokoza avec collier: 21/ tokoza sans collier: 191

tokoza apprêt 1 ans d'entrainement: 1.053

1er rois végéta: 1.000

2ème roi végéta: 7.369

rois cold 2ème forme restreinte: 5.000.000


	3. la naissance d'un dieux mortelle

**Chapitre 2: La naissance d'un dieux mortelle.**

Tout commença 200 ans plus tard, a un moment ou l'école saïyen exister encore ou se trouver le jeune prince végéta 3ème âgée de 16 ans qui comme tout les végéta a les cheveux comme une flamme de couleur noisette tout comme s'est yeux et mesure 1m86 pour 80kg, dans cette école il doive apprendre l'histoire de leur race avec la technologie ainsi que leur système solaire, le rois a voulu assigniez un autre jeune pour les entrainement du jeune prince et le rois 2ème choisi le fils de son générale de 3ème classe qui se nomme badaks qui a 17 ans avec une peaux clair avec des cheveux qui parte dans tout les sens comme un palmier de couleur noir tout comme s'est yeux et mesure 1m76 pour 75kg de peaux claire portant un spandex vert a manche courte pour les bras et jambe, très vite il fit amies amies lors des entrainement et le jours ou il on fini l'académie le jeune prince était prêt a partir on missions alors le rois demanda a badaks de crées une équipe pour accompagner le prince alors badaks fit appelle a sa sœur saphira une jeune femme saïyen mesurant 1m69 pour 53kg de peaux claire, elle a de long cheveux lui tombant jusqu'au bas du dos tenu dans une queux de chevale de couleur noir et la couleur des s'est yeux de couleur bleu foncer se qui et très rare chez les saïyen portant une armure de couleur bleu sont épaulette avec un spandex rouge recouvrant les bras et les jambes avec un scooter rouge, elle a aussi des gants et des botte rouge foncer ainsi que son meilleur amis toma mesurant 1m81 pour 75kg de peaux claire rose avec une coupe de cheveux partant tout droit ver le haut mais sur une courte distance avec une petite queux de chevale tombant vers le bas de la nuque de couleur noir tout comme s'est yeux, il a une armure de couleur bleu ciel avec épaulette et des plaque de chaque cotez des jambe et devant lui aussi pour protéger les partis intime avec des protections au avant bras de couleur bleu ciel on portant juste on dessous un spandex lâche de couleur bleu foncer et se fut pareille pour c'est botte et pour finir il porte un foulard blanc autour de l'avant bras droit, portant un scooter vert, ainsi que fasha une autre jeune mesurant 1m62 pour 45kg de peaux claire on ayant un coupe de cheveux très court presque au-bol de couleur noir, c'est sont de couleur violet sombre portant un spandex rose sans manche au bras et au jambes, portant une armure de couleur noir bleuté avec juste une seule broche sur l'épaule droite pour la tenir, elle a aussi des botte et gans de couleur blanche et sous les botte elle porte un tissus lâche de couleur crème qui sort a peine pour la botte gauche et remonte jusqu'au genoux pour la jambe droite tenu on place par des genouillère de couleur rose et a un scooter rose, il choisi aussi une dernière femme du nom de gine mesurant 1m65 pour 54kg de peaux claire avec une coupe de cheveux on forme de flamme se dirigeait vers le bas se stoppant a la base de la nuque, elle a des yeux de couleur noisette, elle porte un pantalon spandex noir avec des botte blanche, sont armure et différente des autre, le haut et de couleur bleu sombre a bretelle de couleur or et le bas et comme une petite jupe de couleur bleu sombre et a des tissu lâche de couleur rose sur les avant bras et portant un scooter vert, on suite il eu topéto mesurant 1m92 pour 102kg avec une peaux mate qui se trouve être le plus baraquer de l'équipe, il a très peux de cheveux qui parte sur le cotez fessant le tour de la tête on laissant le dessus de la tête dégarnie de couleur noir tout comme s'est yeux mais il na aucun sourcils et a 3 cicatrise on forme de griffe sur le front un petit souvenir de s'est entrainement avec les saïbaiman, il porte une armure bleu marine a bretelle avec un pantalon lâche de couleur noir, il a aussi des protections sur les avant-bras de couleur bleu marine ainsi que des botte de la même couleur, pour finir il choisi le dernier homme de l'équipe qui s'appelle pumpkin qui mesure 1m71 pour 100kg a la peaux très claire, on faite s'est le saïyen le plus large de l'existence des saïyen et il porte un pagne sans manche pour les bras et tombe jusqu'au genoux de couleur marrons on faite sa famille qui son les gardien des ancienne traditions saïyen, il porte par dessus le pagne une armure de couleur vert sombre a bretelle vert-bleu claire et a des protections au avant bras de couleur vert sombre tout comme c'est botte.

Une fois prêt il son partis on missions mais se qu'il ne s'avait s'est que pendant cette missions freezer tua le rois et son épouse, il détruisis l'académie son aucun témoins et tua la famille de pumpkin se qu'il ne s'avait pas s'est que pendant le prince fit sa missions et tombas amoureux de la sœur de badaks et lors de leur retour le prince apprit la morts de sont père se qui fit de lui le nouveaux rois et comme il rester aucun corps de s'est parent il fit 2 cercueil royale a leur effigie dans la crypte et rajouta un symbole sur la marque royale juste on dessous des 2 trais il mit une couronne inverser avec les pointe dirigeait vers le bas, on suite le jeune rois prit la sœur de badaks comme reine et très vite elle tomba enceinte et donna naissance au jeune prince végéta 4ème, tendit que badaks fut autoriser par le rois a garder son équipe ou il s'est prit d'amour pour gine avec qui il s'accoupla, peut de temps apprêt elle tombas enceinte a peut prêt on même temps que la reine donnant naissance a végéta 4ème qui et un garçons qu'il nomma raditz avec une puissance très faible mais avec une très grande crinière, plusieurs années plus tard la reine donna naissance secrètement a un garçons du nom de tarble qui a une coupe cheveux on forme de flamme partant sur le cotez et comme il fut très faible on force la famille décida d'exiler le jeune prince pour son bien et le protéger de freezer qui l'aurait tuer lui même pour son amusement et faire souffrir la famille royale alors il confia le bébé au fils du général de la 1er armer qui se trouve être le frère cadet du rois qui s'appelle leek, son fil porte le nom de vaboru qui a 7 ans pour 40kg, il a les cheveux très lâche pour un saïyen lui fessant tomber des mèche de chaque cotez du visage pour s'arrêter au niveaux du nez de couleur noir tout comme s'est yeux, on l'habilla de vêtement discret et le rois confia a vaboru l'épées royale qu'il devras transmettre a tarble lors qu'il sera adulte, le père de vaboru et très fier de la missions de sont fils s'est comme sa que le frère de végéta fut cacher a freezer.

Le temps passa, freezer fit tuer la reine pour séditions une excuse bidons on faite pour faire souffrir la famille royale heureusement le rois réussi a garder son fils loin de son tyrans de maître le mettant a l'entrainement sous la tutelle de nappa l'ancien général de la 2ème armer et finalement quand le prince eux s'est 7 ans s'est a cette époque que le sort de la planète végéta va se jouer et tout commença par 2 naissance, la premier fut gine la mère de raditz qui était entrains d'accoucher depuis plusieurs heure avec beaucoup de fatigue et de douleur quand tout a coups une énorme poche de sang coula sur le lit et le bébé sorti entièrement révélant un bébé avec les cheveux de badaks mais il se passa qu'elle que chose d'incroyable, le temps se figea et une lumière blanche passa a travers le plafond et rentre dans le corps du bébé changeant un peut son physique, s'est cheveux son devenu rouge ainsi que sa queux et c'est yeux on suite de l'énergie émana du corps du bébé entourant sa mère la guérissant de sont hémorragie interne, la sauvant de la mort on suite le temps reprit comme si de rien n'était, se qui choqua le médecin c'est la couleur qua le bébé et donc apprêt il suivi le protocole habituelle et mie le bébé sur le conteur de niveaux de puissance, le conteur se mit a s'affoler on allons vers le haut jusque a atteindre 1.000.000 et redescendre aussi sec a 10 uniter, le médecin fit son rapport pour le bébé et la machine on suite le bébé fut envoyer a la nurseries sans qu'il ne fasse aucun bruit, mais avant de s'endormir gine donna le nom de kakarotto au bébé, dans une autre chambre une autre femme avait beaucoup de difficulté pour accoucher, cette femme s'appelle coly qui mesure 1m69 pour 60kg avec une peaux clair avec des yeux de couleur noisette, elle a une coupe de cheveux assez large lui fessant tombez des mèche devant les yeux et tombant jusqu'au omoplate avec une cicatrise de brûlure sur l'épaule droit, elle et une guerrière de 3ème classe elle et la femme de paragus un guerrier qui mesure 1m76 pour 86kg a la peaux claire avec une coupe de cheveux qui ressemble a celle de tarble, portant un spandex de couleur bleu couper au genoux et au coude et par dessus il porte une armure a bretelle avec des plaque de chaque cotez de la jambes de couleur noir et vert, il a aussi des gans et des botte blanche et ne porte pas de scooter, il se trouve être intendant du palais royale et aussi un guerrier de 2ème classe, elle aussi sa fait des heure qu'elle pousse quand tout a coups une grosse poche de sangs se versa sur le lit, libérant le bébé qui a la peaux claire et la même coupe de cheveux que sa mère qui fini par sortir mais coly a juste le temps de le nommer avant de mourir d'hémorragie elle le nomma broly on suite le médecin le posa sur le conteur d'uniter et la force du bébé étonna le médecin qui afficha 10.000 uniter donc il a fallut faire un rapport au palais on suite il amena le bébé a la nurseries.

quand le rois prit connaissance des rapport de s'est 2 naissance il fit venir paragus pour lui parler, roi végéta «paragus j'ai l'honneur de te dire que ta compagne a donnez naissance a un garçons on bonne forme nommé broly mais ta compagne na pas survécu a l'accouchement» paragus «merci mon rois pour l'infos mais vous ne m'avait pas fait venir pour juste me dire sa ?» rois végéta « oui tu a bien deviner le problème s'est que t'on fils et née avec une puissance de 10.000 uniter» paragus avait l'air choquer, se que personne s'avait et que coly était la descendante du dernier super saïyen légendaire, paragus reprit sans sang-froid, paragus «et qu'es que voulez faire de mon fils» rois végéta «on na pas le choix si freezer sa pourrait précipiter la destructions de notre peuple, j'ai apprit qu'il a peur de la légende du super saïyen légendaire il pourrait détruire notre planète si il apprend la naissance de ton fils» paragus réfléchie vite, paragus «vous pourriez nous exiler dans un coins reculer sur une planète perdu» quand tout a coups le premier ministre le général zorn rentra dans la salle royale et s'approcha du rois pour lui dire une chose a l'oreille qui fit changez d'expressions au rois qui par la suite fit signe a zorn de partir, on suite le rois reprit son visage passible, roi végéta «s'est trop tard freezer sera la dans 1 semaine et je pense qu'il va détruire notre planète, tout se que je peut faire s'est te laisser avec ton fils jusqu'au jour fatidique» paragus salua le rois et se replia, au même moment sur une autre planète de nom de kanasa qui son un peuple a la peaux vert et écailleuse portants des habit simple qui sont un tissu et un plaque par dessus et attacher par une ceinture, le groupe de badaks finissait la missions pour freezer transformer on oozaru tuans les dernier kanasians, une fois fini l'équipe se retrouva dans un cratère autour d'un feu parlant de pourquoi freezer voulait cette planète, toma «a se que j'ai entendu maître freezer voudrait cette planète pour des pouvoir spéciaux quand pourrait acquérir, pendant se temps badaks était allonger a par on pensant a sa compagne qui doit accoucher quand tout a coups un bruit se fit entendre et d'un seule des gravas vola on éclats révélant le dernier kanasians vivant et on mauvaise états c'est alors que son rien dire le kanasians fonças tout droit vers badaks qui venait de se redresser et quand il fut a 3m de badaks il disparut pour réapparaître dans le dos de badaks le corps a l'envers on ayant la tête vers le sol lui donnant de la tranche de sa mains un coups au niveaux du cou avec une légère lueur quand tout a coups topéto apparut dans le dos du kanasian lui donnant un puissant coups de poings sur la colonne vertébrale le pliant on 2 on suite c'est pumpkin apparut au-dessus et d'un coups de hache sur les cote il l'envoya au sol mordre la poussière mais fasha apparu devant le kanasian et le shoota comme un ballon le renvoyant la ou il et apparut et toma fini le combo on lui tirant une boule de ki mettant le feux au kanasian son pour autan le tuer, il se releva et se mit a rire quand tout a coups badaks prit la parole, badaks «qu'es que tu ma fait ?» se sentant mal, le kanasian rigola encore plus fort, kanasian «se que j'ai fait saïyen s'est te transmettre le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, tu pourras voir la destructions de ta planète son pouvoir rien changer comme se fut pour moi et mon peuple» rigolant plus forts alors badaks excéder tira une boule de ki qui désintégra le kanasian mais on suite il perdit connaissance, alors son équipe le prit et ramena badaks a sa capsule et toma envoya son rapport a l'organisation des planète et son parti pour la planète végéta, quand freezer apprit le travaille de l'équipe de badaks son choix d'éradiquer les saïyen alors il envoya des troupe sur toute les planète extérieure pour tuer les saïyen on missions, pendant se temps sur végéta un tournois pour les jeune saïyen et on cour pour décider qui irait on missions pour la premier fois, bien sur le rois et au courant et savait que dans les 2 dernier équipe se trouver le fils de badaks raditz avec un pouvoir de 517 ainsi que son 2ème avec une autres saïyen qui s'appelle thales, il et le portraits cracher de badaks et qui et son fils avec une autre femme qu'il avait mit enceinte on même temps que gine son le savoir et qui a on suite une fois découvert fait on sorte que s'est 2 fils sont ensemble, portant une simple armure avec épaulette de couleur or et noir et des plaque sur le cotez des jambes avec un spandex noir style short avec des protections noir au poigniez et des botte noir avec un pouvoir de 451 et pour compléter l'équipe un saïyen du nom de rycélo qui porte une spandex intégrale de couleur bleu avec une armure a épaulette blanche et or, il a de long cheveux lisse qui tombe jusqu'au omoplate qu'il maintient avec un bandana orange avec un pouvoir de 430 uniter et on tous 7 ans.

C'est l'équipe de raditz qui gagna on trichant alors le rois voulu les envoyer on sécurité pour qu'il survivre mais sa fait déjà 3 jour depuis la discutions avec paragus et depuis il a perdu le contact avec les saïyen hors monde, le 3ème jour l'équipe de badaks arriva et quand le rois apprit que badaks était grièvement blesser il alla a l'infirmerie ou il trouva gine et paragus qui attendait le rétablis-ment de badaks mais le temps que le rois arriva le reste de l'équipe fut obliger de partir on missions a la demande de freezer lui même, le rois a se moment la il su que l'équipe de badaks allez mourir et s'est fils venait aussi de partir on mission il espérait qu'il serons on sécurité alors il a aussi envoyer son fils qui a 7 ans on missions avec son tuteur nappa qui a 35 ans, cependant badaks a eux des visions de la destructions de sa planète qui tourner on rond dans sa tête avec toujours plus de précisions a chaque visions quand finalement il vue que c'est freezer on personne qui détruisit sa planète il vue la mort de son rois au main même de freezer on suite il vue son équipe se faire tuer par des soldat de freezer mais avant qu'il puisse voir autre chose il se réveilla dans une cuve de rajeunis-ment complètement avec sa compagne devant lui et remarqua que paragus et derrière elle appuyer contre le mur mais il ne remarqua pas le rois qui était au fond de la pièce regardant dehors et quand badaks le remarqua juste apprêt avoir fini d'avoir mit sa nouvelle armure, le rois «content que tu sois toujours on vie» badaks «merci mon rois, je voudrait s'avoir es que mon équipe et partis on missions sans moi ?» roi végéta «oui j'en et bien peur il faut que tu sache que des événement se sont mit on route depuis la naissance de t'on fils et celui de paragus» badaks «quoi qu'es qu'il s'est passer ?» rois végéta « et bien pour commencer ton fils et née avec les cheveux, les yeux et la queux de couleur rouge et quand les médecin on poser ton fils sur le conteur l'affichage s'est affoler allant jusques a 1.000.000 pour on suite tomber a 10 uniter, on suite la compagne de paragus a donnez naissance a un garçon qui a un pouvoir de 10.000 uniter, depuis on a perdu toute connections avec tout les saïyen on missions» badaks fut surprit par les nouvelle c'est alors que badaks prit la parole, badaks « alors se que j'ai et réelle, il faut que vous sachiez que pendant ma dernière missions, le dernier kanasian ma transmis le pouvoir de voir le futur et j'ai vue la destructions de notre planète des main de freezer on suite ta mort des main de freezer végéta suivi de la mort de mon équipe voila vous savez tous» au débuts tous avait du mal a le croire mais quand badaks se mit a a décrire les détail il se son mit a le croire on suite le rois leur dit a badaks que son fils et partis on missions et que maintenant il devrait préparait le départ de leur 2ème fils c'est alors que paragus demanda a badaks si sont fils pourrait être envoyer avec le leur et badaks a eux 2 visions une si il dit non broly survivra a exploitions de la planète et deviendra un fou sanguinaire et une autre si il dit oui ou son destin changera du tout au tout et tout sa on 1 seconde alors il lui dit oui se qui soulagea paragus, par la suite le rois retourna au palais pour préparait une ultime attaque contre freezer, quand badaks, gine et paragus son arriver il on assister a quelque chose d'incroyable, il on vue quelqu'un rentré dans la nurseries, on faite c'était un assassin de freezer envoyer pour tuer broly qu'il attrapa par le pied et poignarda a la poitrine de broly fessant couler le sang, tout a coup une leur rouge emplie la pièce et l'assassin fut propulser a travers la baie vitré qui donnez sur le couloir avec une telle force qu'il fut encastrée dans le mur du couloir inconscient se qui fit accélérait badaks,gine et paragus pour voir broly flottant dans les air entourait d'une bulle d'énergie rouge mais quand il vue la quantique de sang au sol il s'inquiéta mais très vite il fut rassurait on voyants la plais de broly se refermer laissant une cicatrise la ou le couteaux était entré on suite broly fut reposer dans son berceaux et la leur rouge qui remplie la salle se calma et tout le monde put voir d'ou émaner la leur rouge, du jeune corps de kakarotto qui se calma pour disparaître on suite kakarotto regarda les adulte quelque seconde puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormie tendit que paragus prit broly dans s'est bras et fut rassurait quand il a senti respirait son fils.

Pour les jour avenir badaks prit 5 capsule spatiale avec l'autorisations du rois il a travailliez nuit et jour pour enlever les traqueur des vaisseaux ainsi que les mouchard pour entendre les conversations ainsi que de les enduire d'un liquide qui leur paramétra de pas être détecter par aucun radar connue, badaks et l'un des scientifique les plus doué de la planète mais le moins connue il avait que le rois et son équipe qui était au courant et s'est pour sa que malgré qui soit de la 3ème armer il a eux une très grande maisons ou il pouvait faire plein de recherche quand il était pas on missions et c'est comme sa qu'il découvrit les mouchard et traqueur de freezer et qu'il a crées une technique qui permet au saïyen de se transformer on oozaru son pleine lune qu'il transmis on suite au rois qui voulu garder cette technique secrète pour empêcher que freezer l'apprenne, on suite il on changer le programme des 2 bébé pour qu'il apprenne qui il son et d'ou il vienne et qu'elle et leur missions on suite il on mit une armure et un scooter neutre pour qu'il puisse son servir quand il auront 7 ans, il on fini juste a l'arriver du vaisseaux de freezer et de suite apprêt le rois et s'est élite on décoller vers l'espace pour faire gagniez du temps a badaks qui mie leur bébé et les fit décoller pour une planète lointaine du nom de chykiu mais aussi connue sous le nom de terre, on suite gine, badaks et paragus sont monter dans leur capsule et on décollé et a se moment le rois a fait une percer dans l'armer de freezer et l'appela a sortir pour se battre et au bout de qu'elle que seconde freezer sorti assis dans sa chaise alors qu'il rester plus que 3 soldat il se mit on positions pour faire son attaque ultime le canon garric et les 3 dernier guerrier fit de même avec leur attaque la plus puissante il on a eux 1 de chaque cotez et le 3ème se mit au-dessus du rois et il on put entendre ceci, rois végéta «espèce de sale monstre tu vas goutter a la colère saïyen» freezer «tu crois me faire peur petit singe inutile» a s'est mots le rois et c'est 3 soldats tira leur technique simultanément les fessant fusionner pour faire une seule poutre qui fut plus grand que le vaisseaux de freezer qui rigola et sorti un doit du siège ou il avait déjà une toute petit boule orange qui une fois la mains au-dessus de la tête se transforma on une énorme boule d'énergie orange de la moitie d'une lune qu'il lanças on dits-sans, freezer «supernova» quand la boule géante et la poutre se rencontra sa fit des étincelle et ralentis la boule géante pendant 3sc mais elle reprit sa route vers la planète, les 4 saïyen versas toute l'énergie qu'il avait mais rien y fait quand tout a coups le rois entendit freezer dire «ne tant fait pas je vais bien m'occuper de t'on fils je vais on faire un singe de compagnie» une colère d'impuissance de ne pas pouvoir sauver son fils alors il se mit a crier très fort se qui fit rigoler freezer et son rire résonna dans la tête du rois végéta, s'est muscle se mit a enfler et une aura orange l'entoura et s'est cheveux devenus orange noir sombre se transformant on fssj* le rois fessant croit-te le pouvoir du rois de fessant spectaculaire arrêtant la boule géante se qui fit arrêter le rire de freezer mais la puissance qui se dégagea du rois végéta repoussa s'est soldat annulant leur aide fessant reprendre le voyage de la boule géante plus vite que le rois avait prévus et perdit la transformations et se fit emporter par la supernova tuans tout le monde même les soldat de freezer qui se trouver a l'extérieure et explosons la planète ainsi que 1 de c'est 2 lune on fessant rire freezer hystériquement comme un fou mais l'explosion de la planète perturba les capsule spatiale de badaks, gine et paragus les envoyant sur une autre planète qu'il avait prévus.

Pendant se temps pour la mission de raditz,thales et rycélo on était envoyer sur une autre planète qui s'appelle desset que celle du rois avait prévus et des le débuts des monstre géant qui se trouve être les habitant de cette planète les attaqua, rycélo fut le premier tombés, on suite s'est thales qui se fit écraser et raditz allez se faire tuer quand tout a coups les 2 monstre s'écroula au sol dans un grand fracas, quand la fumer se dissipa raditz se redressa et put voir des marque de brûlure avec de la cher enlever se qui indiquer qu'il était mort on suite il regarda pour voir le prince végéta et nappa la main encore fumante, nappa «alors tu viens ou tu reste la ?» raditz «mais qu'es que vous faite la ?» prince végéta « on et venu te chercher notre planète a était détruit par une comète et il reste plus que nous.» le prince ne montra aucune émotions se qui perturbas raditz mais il finie par les suivre et c'est comme sa que les dernier fut réunie sous la coupe de freezer, on partant un fruit spéciale roula jusques a thales qui l'attrapa avec sa main laissons un autre saïyen vivant.

*note de l'auteur: je suis désolé je suis très mauvais pour les descriptions des personnages.

*le faux super saïyen et la transformations avant le ssj, la description: l'aura devient orange, les muscle se développe, les cheveux prend une teinte orange sombre, les yeux devienne blanc et la force de base et multiplier par 15 pour un saïyen normale.

niveaux de puissance:

freezer 1er forme: 500.000

roi végéta 2ème: 5.021

jeune prince végéta 3ème: 2.315/ rois végéta 3ème a 1 jour de sa mort: 10.642/ fssj roi végéta 3ème: 159.630

prince végéta 4ème a la naissance: 800/ prince végéta le jour de l'explosions de la planète végéta a l'age de 7 ans: 2.694

prince tarble a la naissance: 32

saphira a sa rencontre avec le prince végéta 2ème: 689/ la reine saphira a sa mort: 4.589

nappa a 35 ans: 2.013

vaboru a 7 ans: 621

général leek: 7.678

jeune badaks: 231/ jeune badaks 1er missions: 1.369/ badaks sur kanasa: 8.426/ badaks guéris: 13.159

jeune toma: 721/ toma sur kanasa: 3.025

jeune fasha: 367/ fasha sur kanasa: 2.001

jeune pumpkin: 398/ pumpkin sur kanasa: 2.947

jeune topéto: 299/ topéto sur kanasa: 3.002

jeune gine: 209/ gine accouchement raditz: 1.024/ gine accouchement kakarotto: 3.987/ gine apprêt l'accouchement de kakarotto: 4.679

kakarotto: 1.000.000 pendant 2sc et 10 de retour a la normale/

kakarotto apprêt avoir guéri broly: 13

paragus: 2.036

coly: 1.089

broly: 10.000/ broly grièvement blesser: 3/ broly guéri: 14.025


	4. l'arriver de 2 légende sur terre

**Chapitre 3: L'arriver de 2 légende sur terre.**

3 semaine son passer depuis l'explosion de la planète végéta, 2 pod sont rentré dans le système solaire de la terre se rapprochant d'elle a grande vitesse, tendit que sur terre dans une régions reculer du nom de mont paôzu une personne âgés du nom de songohan, un vielle homme mesurant 1m67 pour 70kg avec une peaux crème, a des cheveux blanc assez court plaquait on arrière portant sur le visage une grosse moustache de couleur blanche tout comme s'est sourcille se qui montre son avancement dans l'ages pour les humain et a des yeux bleu clair il porte un kimono traditionnel d'arts martiaux a manche longue de couleur noir avec une bande blanche au poigniez, la veste et de couleur orange avec des cercle jaune tout autour et tenu fermer par des lacé traditionnel de couleur noir sur une bande blanche au centre de la veste, sont pantalon et noir lâche avec une bande blanche sur le bas au niveaux des cheville recouvrant des botte traditionnelle d'arts martiaux de couleur noir et portant un grand panier dans le dos, se promener dans la vaste forêt qui entoure le mont paôzu, il chercher de quoi mangez quand tout a coup il entendis un bang sonique au-dessus de sa tête alors regarda le ciel clair pour voir une boule de feu passer au-dessus de lui continuant tout droit vers la base du monts paôzu pour exploser a l'impact soulevant beaucoup de poussière et de roche envoyer dans tout les directions sur 1km et il allez voir les dégâts quand tout a coups un 2ème bang sonique se fit entendre pour que gohan vois la même chose se produire et assista au même spectacle, gohan fut très intriguer par s'est événement alors il commença son voyage vers le cite des 2 crashe rencontrant des début de feu on se rapprochant des cite alors comme il et un guerrier il utilisa son énergie ou aussi appelle ki on créant des chant de force invisible qui étouffe le feu et l'éteint son détruire les arbres, c'est une technique appeler kaï, une fois sa fait gohan regarda vers les 2 qui sont séparait de 2m pour une largeur de 10m et une profondeur de 5m et quand il regarda vers le bas il a était surprit de voir un objet métallique avec un hublot de couleur rouge pour l'un et une hublot vert pour l'autre, alors il décida de rentré dans le cratère du pod rouge et quand il arriva a 3m du pod un scanner s'est enclencher qui fit le tour du cratère pour finalement scanner gohan pour qu'une vois métallique s'enclencha pour dire «individu humanoïde détecter, ouverture de la porte» gohan regarda pour s'attendre a voir un gros monstre mais fut surprit de voir un bébé au cheveux rouge défiant les lois de la graviter pour son ages mais se qui lui surprit le plus s'est de voir que se bébé avec une queux de singe rouge qui pendait sous lui qui fini par remarquai que le bébé le regarder son faire de bruit alors il commenças son chemin vers le bébé quand tout a coups il eu un frissons qui parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et s'arrêta de marcher mais de suite apprêt un l'hologramme devant gohan représentant une versions adulte du bébé qui se trouve devant lui, l'hologramme se mit a parler, badaks «bonjour vielle homme se si et un message pour toi, le bébé qui se trouve devant toi et mon fils kakarotto et le 2ème bébé s'appelle broly qui fait partis d'une des race les plus puissants de l'univers du nom de saïyen et qui sont surement les 2 dernier représentant de notre race qui a surement se faire détruire par un monstre du nom de freezer, sache que c'est 2 bébé sont des guerrier née et on le combats dans le sang, prend bien soins d'eux et entraîne-les pour qu'il puisse prendre soins de t'on peuple et vengez la notre le moment venus, a une dernière chose notre race a la capacité de se transformer on singe géant du nom de oozaru les nuit de la plaine lune grâce a leur queux de singe, les 2 garçons trouveront du matérielle dans leur vaisseaux et le jours de leur 7ème anniversaire les pod se réactivera pour leur inculquait se qu'il doive savoir sur les saïyen, merci et trouve leur un autre nom pour qu'il puisse plus inaperçus pour ton espèce.» on suite l'hologramme disparut et vue que le bébé avait tout regarder et pleurait comme si il avait tout comprit, gohan eux de la peine pour le bébé mais il se dirigea vers kakarotto qui cette fois si le regarda avec un visage neutre mais quand il continua son frisson recommenças comme si il avait une aura de menace s'est alors qu'il comprit que sa venait de kakarotto c'est alors qu'il fit un sourire tendre et sincère se qui détendit kakarotto et laissa gohan se rapprochait de lui et lui permit de le prendre dans c'est mains le remontant on haut du cratère le posant a la base d'un arbres lui disant, gohan «kakarotto je m'appelle songohan je vais chercher t'on frère broly a ton moi ici.» kakarotto rependit avec un sourire fessant comprendre qu'il avait comprit alors gohan passa dans le 2ème cratère et il se passa la même chose que dans le premier cratère un scanner, il scanna gohan et le pod s'ouvrit mais quand le pod s'ouvrit il put sentir une puissance énorme émaner du bébé une force qu'il n'avait jamais senti avant, il avança et sa tender a voir un l'hologramme apparaître mais rien se passa alors il se dirigea pour voir que le bébé a déjà une cicatrise sur le bas du pectoraux gauche, il vue que broly a une coupe de cheveux bien différent de kakarotto qui lui tombe un peux sur le visage et qui fini sarrette au bas du dos de couleur noir et quand il vue les yeux de broly qui son de couleur onyx ainsi que la couleur de la queux de singe qui et de couleur marrons alors il se rapprocha mais la même sensations se reproduit c'est alors que gohan comprit que s'est comme un système de défense alors il dit, gohan « broly je ne te veux pas de mal je m'appelle songohan, j'ai déjà récupérait ton frère kakarotto qui se trouve au sommet du cratère on trains de nous attendre.» alors broly se relâcha et sourit a gohan alors il s'approcha et le prit dans c'est bras broly et remonta au sommet du cratère pour voir quelque chose qui la émerveilliez autour de kakarotto se trouver plein d'animaux différent, sa passer par les herbivore au centre pour tenir chaux au bébé et tout au tour se trouver des carnivore, il avait des loups et 2 ours et tous se figea quand il on vue gohan et l'autre et on montrés les croc même les herbivore l'on fait se qui surprit gohan mais kakarotto arrêta tout d'un simple geste de la mains et les animaux se sont dispersait dans toute les directions se qui permet a gohan de se rapprocher de kakarotto ou il posa broly a cotez de sont frère et dit, gohan « écouter les petit gars je doit retourner dans les cratère pour récupérait vaux vaisseaux spatiale pour les ramenez a la maisons comprit.» les 2 bébé souri on réponse alors gohan récupéra les 2 vaisseaux qui extrêmement léger a sa grande surprise et une fois de retour il prit les 2 bébé pour les m'être dans son panier et fit son chemin de retour a la maisons avec s'est 2 nouveaux fils.

Pendant le trajets il se passa un drame lors de sont retour a la maisons il devait passer prêt d'une falaise, kakarotto lui s'est endormie mais broly regardez tout autour de lui quand tout a coups un papillons passa prêt du visage de broly qui a voulu attraper le papillon mais ne contrôlant pas sa force il bascula du panier pour tomber dans le ravin qui pour le malheur de gohan a pas eux le temps de réagir et put que voir la chute de broly a une cinquantaine de mètre plus bas dans un bruis sourd qui réveilla kakarotto les yeux grand ouvert et comprit qui se passer quelque chose de grave on ne voyant pas broly on suite le panier déchirait bascula et fut poser au sol on suite gohan apparus devant kakarotto et dit, gohan «désolé ton frère et tomber dans le ravin, je vais le chercher bouge pas.» kakarotto vue gohan sautez de pierre on pierre pour finalement arrivez on bas pour voir broly allonger face contre terre dans une flaque de sang produit par une ouverture sur le dessus de la tête, il pouvait presque pas sentir son énergie alors il prit broly avec précautions et remonta la falaise sont faire de secousse mais quand kakarotto a vue l'êta de broly une aura rouge brillant apparue tout autour de lui tendant la mains vers gohan et broly qui fut entourait par une bulle rouge et gohan put voir la plaie de broly se refermer et le sang disparaître et aussi vite que s'est arriver la lueur s'arrêta et kakarotto tombas dans un sommeille profond, gohan put sentir le ki de broly a revenir a un êta normale mais il n'avait plus la puissance d'avant et il resta dans un genre de comma alors il prit les 2 petit dans s'est bras et les ramena a la maisons on laissant les pod derrière lui se qui lui a prit 30 min on prenant soins de pas trop agiter les petit, une fois arriver il posa les 2 bébé sur son lit les regardant quelque seconde pour vérifier sur broly que tout allez bien et broly respirait doucement se qui le rassura tendit que kakarotto porter un petit sourire sur le visage pour gohan s'est 2 bébé son un cadeaux envoyer du ciel et il allez tout faire pour respecter la demande de leur père mais tout on leur donnant de l'amour et l'amour de la vie alors on suite il alla récupérait les pod pour les ramener a la maisons laissant les 2 petit.

Les garçons se sont réveiller 3 jours ou les 2 on réclamez a mangez on criant et tout on ayant le ventre qui grondez famine et a la grande surprise de gohan les petit pouvait mangez déjà des aliment solide, apprêt il trouva des nom pour les petit, kakarotto et devenu songoku et broly et devenu songoki, 3 mois plus tard goku et goki était sasser fort pour marcher pour aider gohan et on commencer a parler 2 mois plus tard, il a construis une petite cabane pour protéger les 2 capsule de s'est enfant, il a fallut 1 mois de plus pour qu'il parle parfaitement, les enfant on voulu apprendre a se battre mais gohan refusa on leur disant qu'il sont encore trop jeune pour sa mais par contre il accepta de leur apprendre comment survivre dans la foret se qui rendit heureux les garçons qui se sont comporter de plus on plus comme des frère même si il on le souvenirs de leur parant avant de partir de leur planète se qui et extraordinaire pour des enfant saïyen se qui s'explique par leur niveaux de puissance assez particulier mais qui impressionna aussi gohan, il put voir a qu'elle point s'est garçons pouvait apprendre vite on 1 mois il avait tout apprit sur la survie on foret, quand il eux 1 ans les garçons redemanda pour apprendre a se battre alors gohan put voir que leur corps et plus mature que n'importe quelle humain normale mais la encore il ne sont pas humain alors il accepta et commenças par des exercice de renforcement musculaire se qui prit jusques a qu'il et 5 ans pour correspondre a leur niveaux de force respectif on suite il rajouta la méditations pour leur apprendre a calmé leur esprit et a ouvrir leur sens sur se qui les entour, apprêt avoir 6 ans les 2 on voulu tenter de se transformer on oozaru pour voir se que sa fessait et gohan accepta, alors la 1er jour ou il allez avoir une pleine lune il sont partis pour une très grande plaine ou il pourrait se transformer on toute sécurité et on passer la journée a faire leur routine d'entrainement, pour finir par une séance de méditations jusques a que la pleine lune se montre et jusques a se moment la les 2 garçons on garder les yeux fermer séparait d'une vingtaine de mètre pour avoir la place de se transformer et quand gohan donna le signal les 2 ouvrit les yeux et regarda la lune se qui enclencha la transformation sa a commençait par avoir leur cœur a battre a l'unissant se fessant entendre dans toute la plaine effrayant les animaux qui se sont enfuis, on suite leur cœur s'est emballez pendant 5sc mais on suite se calma pour que on suite a chaque battement de cœur les garçons on commençait a grandir tournant leur yeux tout rouge comme un voile et on suite leur cœur s'est emballez de nouveaux pour voir un pelage pousser sur leur corps de couleur rouge pour goku et de couleur marrons détruisant leur habit réciproque, pour goki et goku qui on grandi de phasant spectaculaire, leur bouche a grandi pour prendre la forme d'un museaux et leur dent se sont transformer on croc pour goku s'est cheveux on pointer vers le haut tout on prenant la forme de poils tendit que broly a garder une certaine forme de c'est cheveux on ayant plus de poils qui lui tomber a la moitié du dos tout on gardant leur pose de méditations et quand le processus fut fini les 2 poussa un croc animale qui se fit entendre sur des kilomètre on suite il on pas bouger d'un pouce, gohan put voir toute la transformations les 2 garçons on grandis jusques a 15m de haut tout comme leur pouvoir qui on grandit jusques a 10 fois leur puissance normale se qui impressionna grandement gohan, les 2 singe rester immobile son rein faire mais quand gohan se montra les instinct animale reprit le dessus et les 2 on attaquer gohan avec fureur le reconnaissant pas leur grand-père qui a juste le temps d'éviter un coups de poing de goku mais quand gohan sauta pour l'éviter il prit un coups de poings géant de goki qui l'envoie a travers plusieurs arbre tendit que goku réuni de l'énergie dans sa bouche de couleur jaune pour le tirer droit sur gohan qui saute très haut dans les air pour avoir une énorme explosions dans son dos ou il pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'énergie ne voulant pas croire que dans cette forme s'est petit peuvent utiliser leur ki et se servis du flash de l'explosions qui semblais avoir éblouie les 2 oozarus pour réunir s'est mains dans une ventouse et rabattre les mains sur le cotez et cria, gohan «kamehameha» réunissant une énergie bleu dans s'est mains remplissant totalement le creux et une fois prêt il lanças sont kamehameha tout droit sur goku on plein ventre le repoussant d'une centaine de mètre le traînant sur le sol mais sans trop faire de dégâts alors avant que goki puisse réagir il toucha le sol et fonças sur lui mais il fut éloigniez alors goki se retourna avec un poings puissant dirigeait tout droit vers gohan qui se servis de l'hélant de goki contre lui on utilisant le zanzoken qui surprit goki quand il passa sont poings on travers de l'image de gohan on suite il senti une grande douleur on bas du dos, c'était gohan qui avait attrapez la queux de goki on la serrant fort il remarqua que goki perdit de l'énergie alors avec un cris et une force sur-humain il projeta goki tout droit dans les air ou il on profita pour avoir le dos de la nuque face a lui alors il réuni de la force dans les mains et sauta pour donnez un coups du tranchant de la main sur la nuque de goki l'assomment et sorti de la voie avant de se faire écraser pour attiré a cotez de goki inconscient et respirant normalement mais on suite gohan senti des pas lourd pour vois arriver goku avec des yeux perçant et quand il a vue goki au sol goku cria fessant trembler tout la régions comme une aura rouge entoura goku quand tout a coups dans l'esprit de goku se rejoua la seine de sa transformations et l'amour qu'il pouvait sentir de se veille homme qui a on suite mit un nom, on criant dans un rugissent « **gohan** » et on suite a la surprise de gohan qui c'était mit dans une positions défensive lâcha sa positions pour voir goku se calmer jusques a que l'aura disparaisse et que goku se mette on positions assise se frottant le ventre pour la brûlure que gohan lui infligea et on ayant son ventre criant famine mais goku allez devoir attendre alors il s'endormie sur le sol et gohan attendu jusqu'au lever du soleil pour voir les 2 reprendre leur forme normale toujours endormie mais quand gohan regarda la mains droite de goku il a trouver une boule de cristal orange avec 4 étoile de couleur orange plus sombre pour les faire ressortir alors il prit la boule et la mit dans sa poche on suite il prit s'est 2 enfant pour les ramener a la maisons, se qu'il savait pas s'est que leur entrainement a crées un futur petit lac alimenter par le sillons du coups d'énergie tirai par la bouche, par la suite les petit se sont réveillé a la maisons surprit d'être la et demanda a gohan se qui s'est passer mais il leur retourna la questions et il répondit, broly «je me souvient de la journée d'entrainement et on suite la séance de méditations et que tu nous demande d'ouvrir les yeux et on suite s'est le trous noir», goku « pour moi s'est la même chose sauf que j'ai une image de toi tout petit grand-père», gohan «bon je commence a comprendre apprêt que vous 2 avait fini votre transformations vous êtes rester immobile mais quand je me suis montré vous m'avait attaquer alors j'ai riposter et découvert une faiblesse sur votre queux se qui ma permis de contenir votre rage de destructions, alors je pense que si on élimine cette faiblesse vous aurait une meilleur contrôle sur votre transformations.» les 2 petit on était stupéfait mais on comprit que jusque a se moment la il ne devront plus se transformer alors a partir de se jour il on rajouter des exercice avec leur queux et on beaucoup de difficulté on suite il leur montra la boule de cristal que goku avait trouver et depuis elle trône sur la commode au fond de la cabane.

Aujourd'hui il on 7 ans et il savait que s'est le jour de leur anniversaire et gohan choisi se jour pour les laissant seule on leur disant, gohan «les garçons passer bien votre apprentissage je vais allez rendre visite a mon maître et je reviendrait dans 2 semaines a bientôt les garçons» il embrassa les petit et partis, apprêt le départ de leur grand-père les 2 on continuer leur routine on attendant que les pod se mètre on marche, se qui se passa au coucher du soleil ou les porte des pod se sont ouvert appelant kakarotto et broly a venir se qu'il et une fois a l'intérieur de la petite cabane les vois métallique scanna les 2 garçons on disant, voix métallique «garçons saïyen scanner et prêt pour l'apprentissage, veuillez vous asseoir si vous plait.» alors les 2 garçons se plaças dans leur pod et la voix métallique revenus, voix métallique « veuillez fermer les yeux si vous plait.» se que fit les 2 garçons, sa enclencha le processus d'apprentissage, des câble son venus ramper jusques a la tête des 2 garçons se connecta directement au cerveaux et un vrombissement se fit entendre et on suite il n'entendit plus rien, pour goku sa commença par un message mentale de s'est parent, bardoks «bonjour mon fils moi je suis t'on père et je m'appelle badaks, je suis un guerrier de 3ème classe, je t'est mit dans t'on apprentissage toute mais connaissance quart je suis aussi l'un des seule scientifique de notre planète ainsi que l'histoire saïyen avec toute les archive, j'ai aussi inclut une attaque que je maîtrise qui s'appelle javelot riot voila maintenant bonne chance et je laisse la place a ta mère.» badaks donna un clin d'yeux a goku et souris on suite s'est sa mère qui parla, gine « bonjour mon enfant je suis ta mère et je m'appelle gine, je suis moi aussi une guerrière de 3ème classe et je fessait partis de l'équipe de ton père et malheureusement j'ai pas grande chose a te transmettre a par mon amour profond pour toi mon chéri, sache que tu a un grand frère du nom de raditz qui doit être malheureusement morts a l'heure actuelle avec son demi-frère thales, je vais te transmettre mont attaque qui porte le nom de shine wave, au-revoir et bonne chance mon fils.» pour broly se fut différent s'est sont père qui apparut « salut mon fils je suis ton père et je m'appelle paragus et je suis un guerrier de 2ème classe et j'était intendant au palais royale, je te transmet l'histoire saïyen ainsi que la connaissance de comment utiliser notre technologie ainsi qu'une de mais attaque du nom wave darkness, je suis désolé tu ne verra pas ta mère elle s'appeler coly elle et morte on te donnant naissance, bonne chance mon fils.» l'apprentissage se passa tout la nuits, quand il on fini par être libérait il se son réveilliez avec un petit mal de tête mais son plus, goku avait apprit pratiquement tout sur les saïyen, la langue ancienne, les coutume, la religions, le système solaire saïyen, la technologie, comment l'utiliser et la réparait et s'est tout se que broly apprit aussi et s'arrêté la pour lui, tendis que goku apprit une technique supplémentaire que s'est parant ne lui avait dit, c'est comment crées une fosse lune qui s'appeler wave bluzst qui lui permettrait des se transformer on oozaru quand il le veut et on du se reposer et mangez pour le reste de la journée, pour le reste de la semaine goku et goki se sont tenter au technique qu'il on apprit de leur parant mais son sucées pas avoir le contrôle de leur ki alors il on continuer leur routine d'entrainement on attendant le retour de leur grand-père.

Quand gohan et revenus les 2 petit lui on sautez dans les bras et lui on tout expliquer sur leur apprentissage et les enfant on voulu apprendre leur langue natale a gohan qui eux un peut de mal mais on 1 mois il maîtrisa la langue saïyen on suite les années passa jusques a qu'il et 12 ans et il ne s'avait pas que bientôt le destins allez se m'être on route.

*broly a perdu sa puissance qui lui était acquis par l'énergie négatif, le choc sur la tête lui a retirait tout le coter du mal.

*gohan a augmenter on force apprêt la bataille contre goku et goki.

niveaux de puissance:

kakarotto alias goku arriver sur terre: 10/ goku a 6 ans: 12/ goku 6 ans 1er fois on oozaru: 120/ goku a 12 ans: 15

broly alias goki arriver sur terre: 18.349/ broly bébé accident grièvement blesser: 1/ broly guérie par goku: 3

broly a 6 ans: 11/ broly 1er fois on oozaru: 110/ broly a 12 ans: 14

gohan a l'arriver des enfant: 128/ gohan quand les enfant a 6 ans: 134/ gohan quand les enfant on 12 ans: 142


	5. bulma brief, muten roshis, oolong

**Chapitre 4: Bulma brief, muten roshis, oolong.**

Tout commenças comme d'habitude pour nos 3 compère, gohan, goku et goki, il envoya les 2 enfant de 12 ans pour allez chercher de quoi mangez, maintenant avec leur entrainement les 2 garçons porte un gi similaire, pour goku il et de couleur bleu ciel sans manche avec des bracelet de combat de couleur rouge avec de simple botte d'arts-martiaux de couleur rouge et on dessous de sa il porte le spandex intégrale qui recouvre les jambes et bras que s'est parent lui on laisser de couleur noir, pour goki sont gi et de couleur violet sans manche, portant des bracelet de combat rouge avec de simple botte d'art-martiaux comme goku avec un spandex intégrale de couleur vert, goki et allez pour chercher de la viande tendit que goku allez pour pécher un gros poissons, tendit que gohan alla chercher du bois, il était toujours avec les même habit quand il a découvert les petit, les 3 ne se douter pas que le destin était déjà sur le chemins, une jeune fille de 16 ans qui mesure 1m67 pour 47kg, elle a de long et lisse cheveux bleu lui tombant au niveaux des épaule, c'est yeux aussi son bleu, pour les habit elle porte un haut de couleur rose avec on son centre marquer bulma de couleur noir avec une petite jupette de couleur rose tenu on place par une ceinture marron ou et accrocher une sacoche bleu , elle porte des botte de montagne de couleur bleu avec des chaussette bleu qui ressort un peu, sur la main gauche elle porte un gants on cuir marrons et a la mains droite au niveaux du poigniez elle porte un bracelet d'argent avec le nom bulma brief marquer dessus, elle regarder un petit radar a la coque blanche avec un écran vert quadrilliez ou des petit point brillant clignoter alors elle cliqua brièvement sur le boutons qui se trouver au sommet du radar pour zoomer et remarquer qu'elle approche de la zone et dit a voix haute « bien je me rapproche je vais pouvoir bientôt réaliser mon souhait» et elle se mais a sourire et a accélérait la voiture se rapprochant de la maisons de gohan a chaque seconde, goku venait d'attraper le un très gros piranha et commencer son retour on revenant par la route mais au moment il rentra sur la route il sait fait percuter par un objets très dur l'envoyant volet contre le tronc d'un arbres mais goku réussi a protéger le poisson, il entendis un grand coups de freinage et quand il se releva tout on restant cacher goku se dépoussiéra, il put voir une belle jeune fille sortir d'une voiture qui a le capot plier on 2 la ou il a percuter de plein fouet et quand il sorti des buissons la jeune fille fut surprit et sursauta on disant, bulma «c'est vous que j'ai percuter ?» goku «oui c'est moi, je suis désolé je regarder pas quand j'ai traverser.» c'est alors que bulma changea de visage, bulma « non s'est moi je rouler trop vite, je suis désolé.» goku souri a bulma pour s'est excuse et elle lui rendit le même sourire quand tout a coups elle dit, bulma «mais au fait comment sa se fait que vous êtes toujours vivant, un humain serait grièvement blesser ou mort.» goku allez répondre quand tout a coups entre les 2 apparut goki tenant un gros cerf sur l'épaule et regarda bulma attentivement que bulma fit de même pour on suite se tourner vers goku, goki «goku sa va, j'ai entendu un gros bruit ?» goku «oui sa va, je me suis juste percuter par cette fille qui conduises cette voiture.» goki regarda l'états de la voiture et souri on disant, goki «alors s'est a sa que ressemble une voiture sa na pas l'air résistant.» c'est alors que bulma réalise que goku et goki avait une queux de singe derrière leur dos et qu'il semble on faite que goku et se qui semble être sont frère n'avait jamais vue de technologie, on suite goki regarda bulma et dit, goki «qui êtes vous ?» bulma «désolé je me présente je m'appelle bulma brief et vous ?» c'est alors que goku reprit la parole, goku «je m'appelle songoku et lui s'est mons frère songoki.» bulma regarda plus attentivement goku et goki et vue a qu'elle point il sont tout les 2 assez muscler, goku mesure a peut prêt a sont estimations 1m69 et goki qui et légèrement plus grand et de 1m72, on suite goku prit la parole, goku «maintenant que tu et sans voiture tu a qua venir mangez avec nous qu'es que tu on dit ?» qui tu toi bulma comme si il la connaissez depuis toujours se qui fit rougir légèrement bulma mais répondit assez vite, bulma «ok je vient attendez juste 1sc que je rentre la voiture dans sa capsule.» se qui surprit goku et goki quand bulma appuya sur un bouton de la voiture du cotez du conducteur et dans un écran de fumer la voiture retourna dans sa capsule et on fait signe a bulma de les suivre, alors goki se rapprocha de goku et parla très doucement pour que bulma ne puisse pas entendre, goki «tu a vus sa il peuvent rétrécir leur matérielle dans une capsule sa pourrait nous être utile tu crois pas ?» goku «oui tu a raisons mais il faudrait trouver le créateur de cette technologie pour quand suite je la reproduise pour nous.» très vite goku, goki et bulma sont arriver a la maisons pour trouver gohan on trains de faire un feu on attendant s'est petit-fils mais quand il vue que s'est enfant son rentré mais pas seule il fut un peut surprit mai ne montra pas sont émotions alors goku prit la parole, goku « grand-père je te présente bulma brief, j'ai rencontré sa voiture on suite goki nous a rejoins», gohan pensé ( brief j'ai déjà entendus se nom mais je me rappelle plus ou ?) bulma se senti mal a l'aise se qui fit sourire les 3 autre, gohan a eux un petit rire et dit a bulma, gohan « bienvenu chez nous qu'es que vous faite dans un coins si reculer de la civilisations ?» bulma prit une profonde respirations et dit, bulma « voila je suis sur un voyage pour chercher des boule de cristal...» a se moment la il vue les 3 tiquer mais elle continua, bulma « elle s'appelle aussi dragon ball, il on un jeux de 7 boule avec chacun des étoile pour correspondre a leur nombre, j'ai découvert une dans mon greniez il a 1 ans, elle a 2 étoile» a se moment-la bulma sortis la boule on questions pour la leur montrés et elle continua son récit, bulma « par la suite j'ai tenter de savoir ce que cette boule était et demander a plusieurs scientifique mais son avoir aucune réponse alors je me suis tourner vers les légende et trouver la réponse sur la légende des dragon ball qui une fois tous réuni, on peut invoquer le dragon sacrés du nom de shenron qui peut exaucer n'importe qu'elle souhait.» on suite bulma sorti une autre boule avec 5 étoile pour continuer sont récit, bulma « par la suite j'ai découvert que les dragon ball émette une certaine onde capable d'être captez par un radar que j'ai construit moi même, j'ai trouver celle-ci il a 10 jours dans une vallée au nord d'ici et je peut vous dire que se ne fut pas facile et maintenant je suis ici par ce que le dernier signal ma amenez dans cette régions, voila vous savez tout.» gohan regarda goku qui souri et goku rentra dans la petite maisons et ressorti avec une petite boule orange qui se mit a clignoter on présence des 2 autre se qui surprit bulma, goku «c'est sa que vous chercher ?» que dit goku avec ironie et plaisanterie mais bulma réagi au quart de tour, bulma «oui c'est sa qu'es que voulez on échange ?» gohan se tourne vers goku, gohan «goku a toi de voir s'est toi qui la trouver.» goku réfléchie et dit, goku «laisse nous t'accompagniez dans t'on voyage.» les 2 goki et gohan fut surprit par la demande de goku et on voulu dire qu'elle que chose mais quand il on vue le regard sérieux qui réussi a même arrêtait l'élan de gohan pour protester, bulma voulant a tout prit la dragon ball accepta son même réfléchir mais goku dit, goku «mais avant de partir on vas mangez et je garderez la dragon ball avec moi ou qua ou on se fait attaquer» goku avait penser a tout se qui impressionna tout le monde même bulma qui être la femme la plus intelligente de la terre n'aurait jamais penser a sa alors il prépara leur affaire et mangea ensembles.

Apprêt le bon repas goku, gohan et goki était prêt a partir pour leur voyage alors bulma regarda son radar pour repérait la prochaine dragon ball et apprêt plusieurs clique il trouva le prochain dragon ball qui se trouve a 1.200km a l'ouest de leur positions actuelle, elle demanda au 3, bulma «comment allez vous me suivre ?» gohan «on va courir a cotez de vous.» bulma fut surprit mais accepta alors elle sortis une capsule moto, elle cliqua sur la capsule fessant apparaître une moto avec un toit et se mit on marche roulant doucement mais elle vue que les 3 courait juste a cotez d'elle, alors elle accéléra mais il était toujours a cotez d'elle a un moment elle allez si vite qu'elle remarqua pas que la route descendit d'un seule coups se qui fait sa moto décoller dans les air perdant tout contrôle et s'est goku qui réagis le plus vite attrapant bulma qui c'était fait éjecter de sa moto atterrissant on toute sécurité a cotez de goki et gohan qui regarda la scène de la moto qui explosa plus loin sur la route, a se moment bulma put sentir les puissant muscle de goku malgré sa taille se qui la fit rougir un peut quand elle remarqua que goku la regarder elle a virer rouge tomate puis goku dit, goku «sa va bulma ?» bulma «oui sa va je me suis fait peur.» puis soudain elle senti une envie pressente alors goku reposa bulma au sol qui courut très vite vers un buisson mai tout juste apprêt un ptérodactyle a put être vus par les 3 qui se dirigea vers l'endroit ou se trouver bulma, il on juste le temps d'arriver pour voir et entendre le ptérodactyle dire, ptérodactyle «sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangez d'humains.» c'est alors que les 3 se sont montrés se qui fit saliver l'animal qui na pas eux le temps de faire quoi que se soit quand tout a coups un puissant sur la nuque, il tua le ptérodactyle sur le coups qui lâcha bulma que goku récupéra a nouveaux dans s'est bras tendit que goki atterrie juste a cotez qui dit, goki « bon on a de quoi mangez» goku reposa bulma au sol et fait signe de s'éloigniez pour laisser bulma seule et on s'éloignant bulma entendit une questions de goku son pour entendre la réponse de gohan, goku «tu nous avait pas dit qu'il exister des espèce animale qui pouvait parler ?» gohan «désolé il a des animaux qui peuvent parler on suite il a des animaux humanoïde qui on une apparence humaine on suite il a les humains et pour finir il a la catégorie des monstre mais il sont très rare.» goku «ok» en suite goki se servi du feux de la moto pour cuire le ptérodactyle mort pour le mangez de suite, 5 min plus tard bulma revenu pour voir que goki avait fini de mangez le ptérodactyle alors on suite il on étain le feu pour pas qu'il se propage partout alors elle sortis une autre moto qui cette fois-ci c'est une moto de course alors il sont reparti mais bulma fut plus prudent et la journée passa et sont arriver a faire plusieurs centaine de kilomètre on s'arrêtant pour mangez a midi et le soir venu il se sont arrêter quand le soleil se coucha, il était prêt de l'entré d'une foret et une énorme plaine et juste a cotez se trouve une petite rivière, elle sorti une maisons capsule qui et du type arrondit et luxueuse, on suite le petit groupe rentra dans la maisons, goku et goki apprit des chose comme l'électricité et la télévisions ainsi que la douche et la cuisine et les chambre séparait, bulma apprit aussi que goku et goki on 12 ans chacun se qui la surprit on suite il sont allez se coucher apprêt mangez, se qu'il s'avait pas s'est qu'un autre groupe s'est mit on marche pour trouver les dragon ball un avions silencieux passa au-dessus de la maisons son la repérait et on atterrie dans un gouffre ou il avait vue une lueur orange, il se sont sortit de l'avion et se son rapprochez il sont tomber sur une énorme meute de loup gris, c'est 2 ombre on eux beaucoup de mal a on réchapper mais il on réussi revenant a leur QG blesser ou il se remettront difficilement mais sa les rendrait plus fort.

Le lendemain matin goku, goki et gohan se leva plus tôt pour faire un entrainement avant de partir sur la route, il on commencer par des coups de poings on suite il fait des enchaînement de points et de pied pendant 30 min on suite il on enchaînez par des katas que gohan leur a enseigniez, quand il on fini le soleil se leva quand tout a coups un bruit venant de la lisière de la foret se fit entendre se qui focalisa les 3 guerrier qui regarda quand tout a coup une tortue sortis de l'ombre des arbres et quand la tortue vue gohan il sauta de joie, la tortue « gohan c'est toi, sa fait 6 ans quand c'est depuis que t'est venu voir le maître» gohan «umingamé c'est toi effectivement sa fait longtemps mai qu'es que tu fait ici aussi loin de la maisons ?» umingamé «je me suis perdu on cherchant des champignon sur le continent et j'ai perdu tout sens de retour a la maisons, sa fait 1 ans que je airais sur le continent tu crois que je pourrait avoir qu'elle que chose a mangez ?» gohan « goku va chercher des algue et goki fait de l'eaux salé.» les 2 sont rentré dans la maisons et umingamé dit doucement, umingamé «alors c'est eux t'est enfant ?» gohan «oui ma plus grande fierté.» on suite goku et goki son re-sorti avec se que gohan lui avait demandez et le posa devant la tortue qui se régala regarda les enfant saïyen et les remercia on suite il regarda gohan et dit, umingamé «tu crois que vous pourriez m'indiquez ou se trouve la mer ?» ne voulant pas exagérer mais gohan regarda les petit qui comprit de suite et goku alla réveillé bulma et lui expliqua tout se qui se passa pendant que gohan répondu, gohan «on va faire mieux que sa on va t'y amener.» il a fallut 15 min pour bulma de se préparait et de rentré la maisons dans sa capsule et remonta sur la moto de course tendit que goku porter la tortue et on commençait leur route vers la mer, se qui leur prendra la mâtiné pour arriver mais on plein milieux du voyage il son tomber sur un ours guerrier de 3m de couleur marrons portant une simple armure de guerrier avec épaulette de métal noir entourait de tissus rouge tenu par des bretelle marrons tout comme la plaque sur le torse et le dos et entre les jambes, il a par dessus un tissus rouge épais recouvrant sont pantalon de couleur blanc tenus par une ceinture marrons qui a sur le cotez attachez une énorme épées de 2m a lame courbé, portant des botte a la couleur de sont armure ainsi que des protège avant bras on métal, sur sa tête il avait une crête rouge foncer et une cicatrise sur un yeux le laissant juste qu'avec un seule valide, il menaça le groupe pour avoir la tortue mais c'est goki qui agit avant tout le monde on disparaissant de la vue de l'ours qui dégaina son énorme épées et on entendant un bruit derrière lui il pivota pour donnez un coup d'épées mais rien toucher et quand finalement il a regarder le bout de son épée il vue goki tout sourire qui disparu pour apparaître sur le museaux lui donnant un puissant coups de poing le mettant k-o sur le coups s'effondrant a la renversée fessant trembler le sol et goku dit, goku «goki le prochain et pour moi ok» goki souri et dit, goki «ok goku» on suite il sont arriver a la mer, les 2 goku et goki fut surprit par la beauté qui son dégagez surtout pour goku qui et mieux connecter a la nature qui l'entoure on suite il posa la tortue sur le sable ou elle se mit a pleurait de joie de retrouver la mer, on suite elle leur dit d'attendre sont retour se que fait le petit groupe alors bulma sorti une capsule camping-car qu'elle jeta prêt de la route et rentra a l'intérieure pour se reposer tendit que gohan, goku et goki on continuer leur entrainement quotidien mais bulma les regarda a travers la fenêtre et s'est trouver on trains de bloquer sur goku, elle ne s'avait pas pourquoi mais il avait quelque chose qui l'attirait chez lui, quand il on fini leur entrainement il sont allez mangez et vers 14h la tortue reviens avec quelqu'un que gohan na pas vue depuis longtemps qui se trouve être son maître kamé sennin pour le monde entier mais son vrais nom et muten roshis, la tortue accosta la plage et muten roshis descendit sur le sable, il mesuré 1m61 pour 90kg on sachant qu'il porter une carapace de tortue violet de 20kg, il et chauve et porte des lunette de soleil noir avec une grosse barbe et moustache blanche recouvrant le reste de son visage, comme habit il a une chemise hawaïenne blanche tout comme sont short et au pied il a des tongs et se tenant a une canne on bois de couleur marrons, tout le monde sorti du camping-car et se dirigea vers le maître de gohan qui le salua avec respect et les enfant on fait de même, roshis «alors se sont eux t'est 2 garçons» gohan «oui se sont eux» roshis les regarda attentivement et dit, roshis «je vois que tu les a bien entraînez il vont pouvoir venir s'entraîner avec moi pour se perfectionnez» se qui surprit les 2 garçons mais le montra pas on restant passible mais roshis continua, roshis «pour vous remercier je vais vous offrir un cadeaux a chacun» bulma avait un grand sourire alors on pointant goku roshis cris, roshis « **phénix de** **l'immortalité** » et rien se passa c'est alors que la tortue lui rappela que l'oiseaux et mort il a 1 ans alors il cria, roshis « **kinto-un** » et 1sc plus tard un petit nuage jaune apparut pour sarrette devant roshis qui dit, roshis «se nuage et magique seule les cœur pur peuvent monter dessus et vous permet de volez avec, je vais vous montré» alors roshis sauta pour arriver au-dessus du nuage mais passa a travers se qui fait rire tout le monde même gohan qui aida son maître a se relever et on suite roshis dit «saleté de nuage» on suite s'est goku qui se rapprocha et sauta dessus et tenus sur le nuage se qui surprit tout le monde et fit un tour avec le nuage on suite il revenu et sauta sur le sable et fit signe a goki de tenter qui sauta aussi tôt pour atterrie sur le nuage tout comme goku et fit un tour avec le nuage tout comme goku on éprouvant la sensations de volez se qu'il appréciez beaucoup il avait hâte de pouvoir manipuler le ki et il retourna sur la plage pour voir bulma avec un grand sourire tenant une autre dragon ball a 3 étoile, apprêt que roshis promis de prendre les 2 garçons comme élève il et partis laissant le petit groupe sur la plage ou il sont rester pour repartir le lendemain matin.

Le lendemain matin goku se leva avant tout le monde et sorti juste avec son spandex et se mie on face de la mer se mettant on face de la mer et ferma les yeux et ouvras tout s'est sens et quelque chose d'extraordinaire se passa, goku commença a voir une visions ou il pouvait voir une grande ombre au yeux rouge l'attaquer son qui puisse rien faire pour riposter quand tout a coup la scène se transforma on une ville on décombres avec des personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant mais put reconnaître goki qui était grièvement blesser mais toujours debout a cotez de lui quand tout a coups un rayon d'énergie violet oblitéra la tête de goki dans une grande gerbe de sang éclaboussant goku et qui se mit a crier très fort de douleur et de peine quand il put entendre un rire sadique se qui cassa qu'elle que chose chez goku mais d'un seule coup la visions changea calment goku quand il vue une personne allongez au sol la nuque briser goku pouvait sentir la colère et la tristesse monter on lui mais on suite goku tomba sur le sol et ouvrit les yeux d'un seule coups respirant lourdement et remarquant que autour de lui le sable fut repousser pour former un petit cratère réalisant que son énergie a interagie avec s'est visions et fut épuiser comme si il avait un entrainement intense et heureusement il s'était éloigniez du camping-car, il n'avait pas remarquer gohan derrière un rocher qui l'avait regarder et vue que pendant la méditations une aura rouge brillant entourais goku créant un puissant vent mais gohan ne comprenez pas pourquoi il ne sentait aucune énergie émaner de goku qui flottais dans les air quand le sable fut repousser, quand finalement sa se calma goku chuta sur le sable et ouvrit les yeux d'un seule coups très essouffler, gohan a alors put sentir a nouveaux l'énergie de goku alors gohan sorti de sa cachette et se dirigea vers goku qui finalement remarqua gohan qui s'assis a cotez de lui et demande a goku «alors qu'es qui s'est passer goku ?» goku «je s'est pas trop, je crois que j'ai eux des visions mais j'ai du mal a me souvenir.» goku ne voulait pas horrifier son grand-père alors il décida de garder sa pour lui, gohan «je s'avait pas que vous pouviez avoir des visions chez les saïyen.» goku «non se n'est pas un truc saïyen, du moins dans mais infos.» gohan «ok viens on va mangez tu et très épuiser il te faut mangez.» goku souri et fait signe oui de la tête, alors gohan aida goku le ramenant au camping-car ou goki attendu dehors voulant savoir se qui c'était passé, goku lui raconta qu'il eux des visions pendant sa séance de méditations et sont allez mangez on suite il on retrouver bulma a l'intérieur on train de préparait le petit déjeuner ou goku a récupérait c'est force, gohan put sentir que goku et devenue plus fort tendit que goku remarqua que c'est visions on duré beaucoup de temps a l'extérieure de sa tête, il se sont préparait pour partir avec bulma pour la dragon ball qui devait récupérait a la base.

Apprêt leur départ de la plage sa leur a prit la mâtinez pour arriver prêt d'un village ou le dragon radar indiquer que la dragon se trouver au centre du village, alors apprêt avoir vérifier une dernière fois, il se dirigea vers le village qui sembler vide mais goku et goki pouvait sentir plusieurs personne dans la maisons du milieux du village ou et marquer sur la porte «sherman priest» tendit que gohan pouvait entendre des voix étouffer alors goku frappa sur la porte mais personne ne rependit c'est alors que gohan prit la parole, gohan « sortez nous ne voulons de mal a personne.» c'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec un cris un vielle homme a la peaux rose et une coupe de cheveux dégarnie sur le dessus de la tête comme un palmier de couleur noir et a des yeux marrons mesurant 1m76, portant une salopette on jeans avec des chaussure de montagne on cuire marrons ainsi qu'une chemise a rayure verticale de couleur blanche et bleu par dessous la salopette et on ayant des lunette pour mieux voir, sorti de l'ombres se jeta avec une hache a la main et dit «vous croyez que je vais vous croire oolong.» mais goku lanças un regard noir au vielle homme qui fut paralyser sur le coups ne pouvant plus bouger et goku dit d'un voix qui résonne avec s'est yeux rouge brillant «baisse cette hache de suite je ne suis pas oolong.» le vieux messieurs trembla et lâcha sa hache, goku se calma et le vieux messieurs et tomber a genoux devant goku et dit «désolé je suis désolé» m'étant les mains comme une prière alors goku sourit et dit «c'est pas grave» se qui d'étendu tout le monde, gohan non croyez pas c'est yeux goku a utiliser juste sa voix pour arrêter quelqu'un d'attaquer se qui a envoyer des frissons a tout le monde mais tout et revenu a la normale quand goku se calma, goku «alors dit moi qui et se oolong qui a l'air de vous faire t'on peur» le veille homme «je suis désolé je m'appelle sherman priest et oolong et un monstre qui kidnappe nos fille et cette fois-ci il veux ma fille, on ne s'est plus quoi faire» sherman se mit a pleurait on étreignant sa jeune fille qui mesure 1m48, portant une coupe de cheveux on queux de chevale lui descendant au milieux du dos de couleur noir fille avec un cerf-tête avec une plume d'oiseaux et a des yeux de couleur marrons clair, portant une simple robe noir avec un tablier autour de la taille et on ayant de simple chaussure blanche qui regarder goku avec attentions se que remarqua bulma qui réagis de suite on prenant la parole, bulma «on et ici pour rechercher une boule de cristal comme celle-ci» bulma montra une dragon ball a tout le village qui c'était réuni autour d'eux, quand toute a coups la doyen du village prit la parole, doyen «ma famille a une boule comme celle-ci depuis plusieurs siècle, si vous nous débarrasser de oolong je suis prêt a vous la donnez.» goku «ok on va sont occuper a qu'elle moment qui doit venir.» sherman « a 15h.» goku «ok mais a prêt on va avoir de quoi mangez.» le temps passa, le groupe attendu dehors sur la place principale quand finalement 15h sonna le sol se mit a trembler et un énorme taureau bleu apparue derrière les barrière passant par l'autre entré du village et s'arrentant devant le groupe surprit pendant 1sc mais a voulu paraître plus solide se qui ne marcha pas sur goki et gohan tendit que goku vue on quelque sorte se qui se cacher sous la transformations un tout petit cochon apeurait, alors goku dit «allez montre nous ta vrais apparence oolong je te promet qu'aucun mal te sera fait.» pour une raisons inconnue oolong crus les parole de goku alors il reprit sa forme normale les yeux vers le sol, goku se rapprocha de lui et dit «tu c'est que se que tu a fait et mal tu va nous amener la ou se trouve les autre fille pour que leur parent les récupère et on suite tu nous accompagnera se sera ta punitions pour te racheter» oolong dit de sa petite voix «oui d'accord» oolong amena tout le monde a son petit palais qu'il avait construis avec l'argent qu'il avait dérober autour de lui et les parent retrouva leur fille dans un luxe qui les a pourri alors oolong fit un geste il donna les clef de la demeure au maire du village sherman priest qui plus tard ouvrira une cure thermale avec cette demeure on suite le groupe récupéra la dragon ball et partis pour la suivante.

* désoler pour cette erreur de puissance pour goku voici la vrais sur ce chapitre.

* la transformations d'oolong le rend légèrement plus fort son qui son rende conte.

niveaux de puissance:

bulma: 3

goku: 15/ goku visions: 45/ goku apprêt la visions: 3/ goku récupérait: 20

goki: 14

le ptérodactyle: 6

l'ours guerrier: 8

umingamé: 7

muten roshis: 125

gohan: 142

oolong: 5/ oolong transformer: 7


End file.
